And Then There Were None
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Lagu kekanakan riang yang berubah mengerikan, undangan pesta Halloween berbuah petaka... Selanjutnya apalagi? AU, major friendship. Don't like, don't read.-UPDATED & FINISHED!
1. Prologue

"_One little, two little, three little Indians. Four little, five little, six little Indians. Seven little, eight little_—"

"Berhentilah menyanyikan lagu yang membuatku ngeri itu, _Teme_!"

Mata oniks Sasuke menatap heran _blonde _bermata biru safir yang tengah mengelus tengkuknya dengan ekspresi waswas. Sebegitu penakutnya 'kah orang ini hanya karena lagu kanak-kanak biasa?

"—_nine_—"

"_TEME_!"

Kali ini, Sasuke berjingkat kaget. Alisnya naik satu, masih menatap rival sampai matinya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Memangnya kenapa sih? Itu kan cuma—"

"—lagu anak-anak biasa? Ember. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, lagu itu jadinya mengerikan!"

"...heh?" Paranoidnya kumat lagi, nih... "Maksud?"

Naruto menggeram kesal. "Kalau dijelasin pun dirimu gak bakal ngerti, _Temee_!" Dan _blonde_ berkulit _tan_ itu pun pergi melangkah jauh, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih heran sendirian dengan alis terangkat dan tanda tanya menari-nari di atas kepala.

"...maksud itu bocah apaan, sih?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T, just for safe

**Warning:** _Death chara__**s**_ di kemudian chapter. _AU. Major friendship, minor romance_ (cuma bisa ketahuan _hints-hints_nya kalau dibaca pakai kaca pembesar atau mikroskop). _**Don't like? Don't read, then.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _And Then There Were None_ © Ten Little Indians

**Oo—O—oO**

**Prologue**

**Oo—O—oO**

Ruang perpustakaan yang damai dan tenang.

Tidak ada murid yang berani masuk sambil membawa keributan, tidak ada yang makan sembarangan, dan tidak ada pula yang menyadari bahwa bahaya sedang mengintai seseorang yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan.

Dan satu-satunya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu selain benda mati adalah seorang pemuda tanggung berwajah pucat yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya, memakai seragam khas murid taat peraturan, dan tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia dengan buku di tangan.

Perhatiannya yang sejak awal membaca tertuju pada bukunya teralih pada 'sesuatu' yang jatuh ke lantai ketika ia membalik halaman selanjutnya.

Diambilnya 'sesuatu' yang ternyata kartu hitam bersampul plastik alias undangan itu. Matanya menelusuri setiap kata bertinta jingga yang tertera di sana dengan teliti, hingga ia tak menyadari senyuman mengerikan yang terlukis di wajah seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"...undangan Pesta _Halloween_?"

**#**

"_Ten little, nine little_—"

"_TEMEE_! Sudah kubilang jangan nyanyi lagu itu juga masih aja—"

"Mereka kenapa sih?" bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir tinggi pada gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya. Si gadis berambut pink—Haruno Sakura—mengangkat bahu pasrah, menyadari dirinya (yang biasa melerai pertengkaran duo rival namun sahabat tersembunyi itu) sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"—tidak sampai kau memberitahu kenapa kau takut mendadak pada lagu anak kecil, _Dobe_!" potong Sasuke kesal, sembari melempar tatapan tajam pada _blonde_ jabrik yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil menutupi telinga.

"Sudah kubilang; kalau kau kuberitahu pun tidak akan pernah tahu maksudnya!" balas Naruto, tidak kalah sengit dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang mulai mengeluarkan aura suram dari balik punggungnya.

"...aku mulai berpikir untuk membatasi jatah mie ramenmu, Nar..."

"Awas saja kalau kau berani menyita semua ramenku, Sas!"

"Tunggu—lagu anak-anak? Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Ino (yang dasarnya gampang penasaran) dengan tatapan datar dan kesal, sementara yang diberi tatapan bergidik ngeri sendiri dan sembunyi di belakang Sakura—dan duo pemberi tatapan itu pun kembali berdebat.

Sukses membuat dua gadis di belakang mereka _sweatdropped_ sendiri beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa sih?" bisik Ino lagi. Sakura mendengus keras, "Kau saja tidak tahu apalagi aku?"

Ino hanya meringis kecil.

"Tadi Sasuke-_kun_ menyanyikan lagu '_And Then There Were None'_**(1)**, 'kan?"

Beruntunglah dua sahabat dengan warna rambut yang 'cukup' ngejreng itu tidak memekik ketika mendengar suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di sebelah mereka. Jika tidak, sudah mati gaya keduanya karena menjadi perhatian murid-murid yang ada di koridor menuju kantin sekolah yang cukup—coret, sangat—ramai ini.

Si gadis berambut indigo yang menjadi sumber kekagetan mereka tersenyum tipis. "Maaf mengagetkan kalian, ya?" ucapnya inosen, seolah apa yang ia lakukan barusan (muncul tiba-tiba dengan kepala tertunduk dan membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita salju—yang tentu saja tidak mungkin muncul karena musim dingin sudah lewat beberapa minggu yang lalu) tidak membuat jantung siapapun nyaris meloncat keluar dari tenggorokan si empunya.

"Lagu '_And Then There Were None_'? Memang kenapa sama lagu itu?" tanya Sakura heran, sementara Ino masih sibuk mengelus dada dan menenangkan jantungnya yang masih bekerja ekstra. Nasib orang gampang penasaran tetapi dasarnya kagetan ya begini, nih...

"Kalau dianalogikan jadi sepuluh orang yang menghilang satu per satu tanpa penyebab yang pasti..." Entah mengapa, Ino merasa yakin kalau barusan putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu baru saja tersenyum lebar—keluar dari karakternya yang pemalu, hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Karena takut, mungkin?

"...lagu itu bisa saja berubah dari 'lagu kekanakan yang ceria' menjadi 'lagu kekanakan yang mengerikan', bukan?"

...sejak kapan seorang Hyuuga Hinata bisa menyeringai menyeramkan seperti itu?

**.**

"Saaai!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut hitam yang agak mirip dengan Sasuke itu menoleh. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arahnya, sementara sosok berwajah agak mirip dengannya yang hobi menempel pada Naruto (baca: Uchiha Sasuke) sedang berjalan di belakang Naruto dengan wajah masam.

"Ada apa, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Si _Teme_ tadi—itu—dia—"

Sai dan Sasuke _sweatdropped_ berjamaah. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Naruto_-kun_. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan lagi—yak, bagus. Benar seperti itu." Setelah melihat _blonde_ hiperaktif itu sudah mulai tenang, barulah ia meminta Naruto untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Baru saja Naruto akan memulai ceritanya, ketika Sasuke berceletuk, "Apa yang ada di tangan kirimu itu, Sai?"

Ucapan yang membuat mulut Naruto terbungkam. Mata biru safirnya melihat 'sesuatu' yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Sai—namun gagal, karena si Bungsu Uchiha sudah keburu maju dan merebut lembaran kertas hitam bertinta jingga. Warna-warna khas _Halloween_ (yang ironisnya, adalah warna kesukaan Naruto yang takut hantu).

"Darimana kau dapat undangan ini?"

Sai diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum tanpa makna seperti biasa sebelum berkata, "Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau mendapatkan undangan misterius itu juga, eh?"

Kali ini, sepasang mata biru safir mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri di tempat dengan mata tajam. Kepalanya dimiringkan. "Jadi kalian juga mendapatkan undangan yang sama?"

Nah, itu baru pengumuman yang membuat adu mata antara duo berambut hitam stoik di dekatnya mengalihkan pandangan dengan ekspresi kaget yang ketara di wajah mereka.

Naruto merogoh saku seragamnya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sama persis seperti yang diterima Sai—dan juga Sasuke, yang tangan kirinya tengah meremas kertas hitam (yang punya Sai ada di tangan kanan).

Hening menyelimuti tanpa izin ketiganya, hingga Sai memecahkannya dengan berucap, "Sebenarnya sih... Bukan diantarkan langsung padaku..."

"Memang siapa bilang kalau undangan ini diantarkan langsung oleh pengirimnya, hah?" Duh, mas. Jutek amat sama teman sendiri... Sama-sama dapat undangan juga enggak perlu sebegitunya kali...

"Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya, Naruto-_kun_?" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Bukan karena iri, melainkan karena diacuhkan. Apalagi jika topiknya berkaitan erat dengan apa yang ia alami. Dalam kasus ini, menerima undangan yang diberikan secara tidak langsung oleh pengirimnya.

"Eh, kutemukan di dalam laci mejaku. Kukira itu salah alamat karena teman sebangkuku itu Gaara, tapi nama yang ditulis di sini..." Jeda sejenak. _Blonde_ itu kembali memperhatikan nama penerima yang berwarna janggal dibanding warna tulisan lain di kertas hitam. "...malah namaku."

Sai bergumam pelan, sementara Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu, _Teme_?"

Dengusan pelan adalah awalnya, dan lanjutannya adalah, "Diselipkan di _locker_-ku. Kutemukan pagi buta saat dihukum Kakashi untuk datang berlatih lebih awal dari yang lain. Kau sendiri bagaimana, muka datar?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, tak peduli pada ejekan yang dilontarkan di akhir pertanyaan. "Kutemukan di dalam buku saat membaca di perpus. Entah bagaimana, si pengirim bisa tahu kalau aku sering membaca buku ini di sana tanpa pernah meminjamnya," jawabnya, sembari menunjukkan buku yang dimaksud.

Alis pirang terangkat. "Kukira kau lebih suka membaca buku tentang seni daripada novel detektif, Sai. Ternyata maniak misteri juga, toh?"

"Yah, seperti itulah... Tapi aku hanya suka buku ini saja." Pandangannya melunak ketika menatap sampul novel misteri yang lumayan jadul itu. "Novel yang diangkat dari lagu berjudul sama..."

Bola mata Naruto membesar. Ia kembali membaca judul novel yang ada di tangan Sai, lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Perasaan takut mulai menggerayanginya, bersamaan dengan firasat buruk yang datang entah mengapa.

"..._And Then There Were None_."

**.**

**#**

To Be Continued

**(1)** _And Then There Were None_: Judul lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke, seperti kata Hinata (juga judul novel detektif karya Agatha Christie). Mikirin 'arti lain' dari lagu anak-anak ini bener bikin saia gak bisa tidur sampai lewat tengah malam, walau saia biasanya begadang (itu gara-gara nonton film, nah yang ini gara-gara merinding disko #curcoldadakan).

Review, please?

8


	2. Chapter 1

Ada yang janggal.

Ya, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada gadis itu—namun Naruto tidak tahu apa. Tingkah lakunya, ucapannya, tulisannya, atau bahkan cara berpikirnya...

Kalau dipikir-pikir, gadis itu memang masih sering pingsan dadakan jika berada di dekatnya dengan muka merah padam. Suaranya masih lembut dan tinggi, tulisannya masih kelewat rapi, dan cara berpikirnya...

Uh, lupakan yang terakhir. Sejak dulu, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah tahu cara berpikir gadis 'pemalu' itu.

...tetapi apanya yang janggal?

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T, just for safe

**Warning:** _Death chara__**s**_ di kemudian chapter. _AU. Major friendship, _dan ada sedikit romance di beberapa bagian. Shounen ai & straight pairings. _**Don't like? Don't read, then.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _And Then There Were None_ © Agatha Christie, based on 10 Little Indian Boys **(1)**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 1**

**~The Other Invitations~**

**Oo—O—oO**

Atap sekolah; tempat dimana para siswa dapat kabur dari jam pelajaran yang membosankan tanpa harus ketahuan guru. Tempat dimana minoritas murid populer yang benci keramaian mengasingkan diri dari pada fansnya, serta tempat khas bagi seorang Shikamaru Nara menikmati kesunyian dan menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan berlayar menuju alam mimpi (baca: tidur siang).

Dan tentunya, ia tidak sendirian.

"Hari cerah begini kenapa milih tidur sih?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat dikuncir empat. Tumben saja sosok yang biasa ditemui di kantin atau tempat hiruk pikuk lainnya itu berada di atap sekolah, yang _notabene_ merupakan tempat paling sepi nomor dua selain gudang olahraga (yang dirumorkan berhantu).

"Berisik... Daripada makan dan tambah gemuk atau ngerjain tugas yang masih lama dikumpulinnya, mending tiduran... Ngantuk, nih..."

Temari mendengus pelan, lalu mengadahkan kepala dan memejamkan kedua mata. Sementara pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir hingga menyerupai nanas di sampingnya tertidur lelap, ia menikmati kesunyian yang tidak biasa ia rasakan itu dengan merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur...

...hingga konsentrasinya terpecah karena ada sesuatu yang jatuh tepat di atas wajahnya.

Shikamaru mengerang kesal, menggerutu sebentar sebelum membuka matanya, lalu mengangkat sebelah alis tanda heran.

"...ini undangan dari siapa, sih? Kok misterius banget cara nganternya?"

**#**

"Jadi kamu dapat juga ya, Gaara?"

_Redhead_ beraut wajah stoik itu tak menjawab. Sai mendengus, sudah tahu akan mendapat reaksi demikian.

Ia tahu ada satu hal yang mampu membuka mulut yang selalu terkunci itu.

"Naruto_-kun_ juga dapat."

"Apa?"

Tuh, 'kan. Akhirnya buka mulut kalau sudah menyangkut anakcoretsahabatnya. "Tadi aku bilang, Naruto-_kun_ juga dapat. Sasuke juga—dan mereka sudah berencana akan membuat kostum sama-sama nanti sore..." Diliriknya si Bungsu Sabaku yang tengah menguarkan aura suram dari balik punggungnya; ciri khas orang stoik yang mulai murka. Apalagi kalau yang bersangkutan punya sindrom _mother-hen_ tingkat dewa.

"...di rumah Naruto—eh, kapan dia pergi?"

Barulah Sai sadari kalau tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri di ruang seni ini. Bulu romanya merinding memikirkan 'analogi' yang diceritakan oleh Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan memutuskan untuk kabur segera sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Beberapa saat setelah ia pergi, sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekati meja tempat Gaara menaruh _cutter_ kesayangannya. Ia merogoh saku _vest_ seragamnya, mengeluarkan selembar kapas serta sebuah botol berisi cairan mencurigakan, lalu mengolesi permukaan cutter itu menggunakan cairan yang ada di dalam botol.

Setelahnya, ia keluar dari ruang seni—bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, melangkah dan berhambur di antara kerumunan siswa yang tidak sadar akan naluri kejamnya...

**.**

"Eeh? Gaara juga dapat?"

_Twitch_—sebuah urat berkedut dengan manisnya di dahi Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

Gaara tersenyum, entah apa artinya. "Ya, begitulah. Kudengar dari Sai, kalian berdua [Sasuke merasa seperti ditatap oleh seekor harimau saat Gaara berucap demikian] akan membuat kostum Halloween nanti sore. Apa aku boleh ikut?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat (hanya dalam hati), sementara Naruto mengangguk riang. "Tentu saja boleh, Gaara! Kebetulan _Okaa-san_ masih punya banyak bahan. Kita berangkat sama-sama juga, ya?"

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya harus segera memeriksakan mata ke dokter saat ia pikir ia melihat bibir pucat Gaara membentuk seringaian penuh kemenangan—yang tentunya sangat ia benci. Untuk keselamatan jiwa _author_, lebih baik alasannya tidak usah dijelaskan di sini.

"_No problem_, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa riang, Sasuke memasang wajah masam, dan Gaara tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Di kejauhan, si pengundang tersenyum manis—semanis senyuman setan.

**#**

'Jiit'—efek suara yang biasa diberikan pada tatapan heran seseorang ketika melihat sesuatu. Efek suara ini juga yang dipakai ketika Ino melihat dua lembar kertas hitam bertinta jingga khas Halloween yang terletak di meja guru, ditujukan padanya dan Sakura (yang sedang pergi ke kantor guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas anak sekelas—inilah repotnya jadi sekretaris kelas) tanpa nama pengirim yang jelas.

"Dari siapa, nih? Kok bisa ada di meja guru, ya?" gumam Ino heran sambil membolak-balik halaman kertas itu. Ekspresinya bosan, namun berubah menjadi ketertarikan begitu melihat tempat diadakannya pesta yang ia tahu pasti di mana.

"Hebat juga ada orang yang mau bikin pesta di _manor_ **(2)** berhantu itu... Apa dia enggak takut ada hantu beneran yang muncul, ya?"

Kesalahan besar, Ino-_san_. Yang harus kau takuti bukanlah hantu yang (mungkin) ada di _manor_ itu, melainkan si pengundang yang kini tengah berdiri di balik pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Senyuman yang berkesan nakal dan kejam terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang agak pucat, tawa licik yang meledak di dalam hati tidak terdengar oleh siapapun yang berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Ya, sudahlah. Ada hantu atau enggak juga bukan masalah. Yang penting, pesta~!"

**#**

_Single twitch_; sebuah urat (lagi-lagi) berkedut dengan manis di dahi Sasuke. Ia sudah tahu kalau Gaara akan ikut membuat kostum Halloween di rumah Naruto sepulang sekolah, memang—tetapi yang menjadi tanda tanya baginya adalah...

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku mengajak Sai juga 'kan, Naruto?"

_Double twitch, victorious smirk_.

Naruto tertawa riang, seperti biasa. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Gaara! _Okaa-san_ juga pasti senang kalau kalian main ke rumah!"

Yah, tidak apa-apa bagimu, Naruto. Namun pasti adalah 'apa-apa' bagi bungsu Uchiha yang tengah menguarkan aura kelam dari balik punggung tanpa siapapun (kecuali Gaara, mungkin) sadari.

Sekali lagi, demi keselamatan jiwa author, alasan mengapa Sasuke bisa sekesal itu tidak bisa dijelaskan di sini.

"Ngomong-omong, Naruto-_kun_..." Yang dipanggil menoleh, senyumannya agak memudar begitu melihat ekspresi Sai yang menyiratkan...

...kecurigaan?

"...kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Sai?"

Pemuda berkulit sangat pucat itu berhenti berjalan, lalu menggigit bibir sejenak.

Melihat tingkahnya yang agak ganjil, alis Sasuke naik sebelah. "Sai?"

"..."

"Sa—"

"Kau juga sadar 'kan, kalau 'dia' agak aneh belakangan ini...?"

**.**

**.**

**#**

**To Be Continued**

**Review Reply (buat yang enggak log in):  
**

**- KarinHyuuga: Ho, beneran kerasa horornya? Akhirnya****...**** #sujudsyukur Anda yang baca merinding, saia yang ngetik ini fic sendirian di rumah apalagi... #senjatamakantuan Kalo soal pairings sih, kayaknya g da SaiIno 'n SasuSaku. :P Buat yang ngarepin dua pairings itu, mohon maaf...  
**

**Soal darah, mah, no problem. Pas 'pesta' mulai ntar juga bakal kebanyakan darah, kok. #smirk Thanks dah review, yah!  
**

**A/N:**

1) Kebodohan saia yang kumat lagi di chapter lalu; saia salah disclaimer yang bagian '_And Then There Were None'_. Harusnya itu © Agatha Christie, sedangkan judul lagu yang dinyanyiin Sasuke itu '_Ten Little Indians_'. Tapi demi kepentingan cerita, biarlah judul lagunya jadi '_And Then There Were None_'... Maafkan saia yang salah nerjemahin ini, _minna-san_... #pundungdipojokan

_2) Manor:_ rumah bangsawan.

Gimana ceritanya? Membosankan 'kah? Lumayan bagus 'kah? Atau sangat bagus 'kah? #ngarep Tolong kasih tau kesan kalian lewat review ya... Saia tunggu sambil duduk (gak) manis di sini... #lambai-lambailebay

Sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang (kalau ada yang masih mau baca fanfic _backfired_ ini...), _minna-san_!

**P.S: **Yang udah baca, wajib bayar pakai review! Kalau enggak, semangat author buat ngelanjutin ini fic ilang—dan mungkin bisa ke-_discontinued!_ #ancemanserius


	3. Chapter 2

Tik tak tik tak—suara jarum jam yang berdetak. Di kamar super acak-acakan bercat merah itu, si empunya sedang duduk di depan meja belajar dengan tampang khas orang kesusahan; keringat dingin mengucur deras, tangan gemetaran menggenggam selembar kertas putih bertinta hitam, serta tenggorokan yang dipaksa beberapa kali menelan ludah dalam jeda waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Duh, nasib. Kenapa Adiknya itu belum pulang juga, sih, jam segini? Ini kertas tugas jahanam besok udah harus dikumpulin ini..

"_TADAIMAASU_!"

Itu dia! Suara sang Adik yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan peduli pada kain keset yang menyebabkannya terpeleset hingga jatuh brak-brik-bruk menuruni tangga hingga mendarat dengan wajah terlebih dahulu, ia segera berlari menghampiri sang Adik...

...yang tumben-tumbennya saja datang membawa tiga orang temannya ke rumah.

"...ada apaan, nih?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T, just for safe

**Warning:** _Death chara__**s**_ di kemudian chapter. _AU. Major friendship, _dan ada sedikit romance di beberapa bagian. Shounen ai & straight pairings. OC (Bentuk manusianya si Kyuubi itu OC bukan sih?), dan agak OOC (seperti biasa...). _**Don't like? Don't read, then.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _And Then There Were None_ © Agatha Christie, based on 10 Little Indian Boys

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 2**

**~Odd, Bad, Dangerous~**

**Oo—O—oO**

Menghiraukan pertanyaan sosok _blondie_ lainnya (yang baru saja terjatuh dari tangga dengan wajah mendarat terlebih dahulu daripada kaki), Naruto langsung menghampiri yang bersangkutan sambil bertanya apakah Kakaknya itu tidak apa-apa.

Pertanyaan bodoh, sebenarnya—namun ia terlalu khawatir dengan Kakaknya yang lebih ceroboh daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini ada apaan, sih? Kenapa itu Rambut Ayam sampai datang segala ke sini?" Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam 24 jam, dahi Sasuke kembali berkedut mendengar ejekan sang Uzumaki tertua yang ditujukan tepat pada dirinya. "Namaku bukan 'Rambut Ayam', Kura-kura. Namaku—"

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tahu. Tapi kalau kau tetap bersikukuh tidak mengubah gaya rambutmu itu, aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu," balas yang bersangkutan kalem. "Dan lagi, namaku Kurama **(1)**. Bukan 'Kura-kura'."

Terlihat sangat jelas kalau Gaara dan Sai sedang berusaha menahan tawanya; Gaara menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, sementara Sai berdehem—agar ia tidak menjadi sasaran _glare_ Sasuke, walau sebenarnya ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan tajam ala Uchiha itu. Si Uzumaki sulung memang hebat dalam hal pojok-memojokkan tanpa memasang muka kesal ataupun aura kelam, lebih hebat daripada orang bertampang stoik lainnya yang pernah Sai temui.

"Kurama-_nii _kenapa bisa ceroboh seperti ini, sih? Hidungnya berdarah lagi, tuh..." Hidung mimisan karena jatuh dari tangga sih, bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi seorang Uzumaki Kurama. Tangan atau kaki patah karena jatuh dari pohon apalagi. Kepala diperban hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti mumi jejadian? Ohoho, itu malah sudah jadi tradisi kalau misalnya ia mengendarai motor tanpa pakai helm dengan salah satu dari dua alasan klasik; lupa atau terburu-buru.

"Feh. Ini gara-gara kamunya juga yang telat pulang. Udah dibilangin pulang lebih awal buat bantuin ngerjain tugas juga lupa. Lebih pikunan siapa coba, sekarang?" Naruto meringis minta maaf, sementara tangannya menyodorkan selembar tisu bagi sang Kakak guna menyumbat hidungnya yang masih mimisan. "Terus... Itu tiga patung berjalan kenapa bisa ada di sini? Ngerjain tugas bareng?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dua sosok berambut hitam dan satu berambut merah yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Et dah, Kurama-_nii_! Mereka bukan patung!"

"Yang jarang (atau malah enggak pernah) ngeluarin ekspresi itu namanya patung, 'kan?"

"_Ani_—"

"Kapan kita mau buat kostumnya, Naruto?" Sebelum perdebatan antar saudara berlanjut ke hal yang lebih _absurd_ lagi, Gaara memutuskan untuk menyela. Tidak sopan, kalau menurut Kakaknya—tetapi demi otaknya yang gampang lelah kalau mendengar percakapan yang gampang melenceng dari topiknya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Kedua alis Kurama naik, heran. Naruto menepuk tangannya, seolah baru ingat tujuan mengapa tiga temannya itu bisa berada di rumahnya selain untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok seperti biasanya. "Duduklah dulu, akan kuambilkan alat-alatnya. _Aniki_, tugasnya nanti saja, ya? Aku bisa gambar cepat, kok!"

"Terserahmulah," dengus Kurama pasrah—namun ekspresinya berubah ketika sebuah tanda seru bercokol di kepalanya."Tunggu. Kalian mau buat kostum? Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang mengundang kami untuk datang ke pesta Halloween di Wargrave Manor. Jadi, kami mau bikin kostumnya sekarang," sahut (baca: teriak) Naruto yang kini berada di dalam kamarnya, mencari alat-alat yang mereka butuhkan selain _cutter_, jarum, dan benang. Kain juga sudah mereka beli tadi saat di perjalanan, sambil membicarakan hal aneh yang terjadi pada 'dia'.

...ah, ya. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sadar kalau gerak-gerik'nya' telah berubah drastis. Matanya (dan juga mata Ino, kalau dia juga menyadari hal aneh yang tidak biasanya muncul di wajah 'orang itu') masih sehat, hingga membatalkan niatnya semula untuk memeriksakan matanya ke dokter karena ia kira matanya sudah rabun.

Kalau tidak salah, hari pertama 'dia' menunjukkan tingkah aneh adalah... err...

"Kapan, ya?" gumam Naruto dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, mendadak lupa akan tujuannya duduk di depan kasur. Kalau tidak salah juga, ia sering melihat sepupu'nya' mampir ke laboratorium kimia—untuk apa, Naruto juga tidak tahu.

"Kenapa dia jadi aneh begitu, ya...?"

**.**

"Eh?"

Mata _cyan_ berkedip heran (namun anehnya, tampangnya tetap stoik). Tangannya mengobrak-abrik isi ranselnya, mencari-cari benda sakral yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi dengan alasan keamanan. Masih belum percaya kalau _cutter_ kesayangannya tidak ada di tempat biasa (baca: di dalam tasnya), Gaara mengeluarkan semua isi ranselnya tanpa peduli tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari tiga orang lainnya yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Uzumaki.

Dan hasilnya? Tentu saja nihil.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sai, _redhead_ yang ditanya membuka-buka buku yang kini berserakan di lantai dengan harapan _cutter_ merah kesayangannya ada di antara lembaran kertas salah satu buku pelajaran itu. Namun sekali lagi, usahanya hanya menghasilkan kesia-siaan.

"Apa kau lihat _cutter_-ku, Sai?"

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, kulihat tergeletak di atas meja di ruang kesenian. Kukira kau sudah mengambilnya lagi, Gaara."

Ucapannya itu direspon dengan tatapan setajam _cutter_ yang kini hilang dari Gaara. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Sai menerima _glare_ ala Sabaku no Gaara yang sedang panik bercampur kesal. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh kalau bulu romanya jadi hobi menari dadakan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengambilnya lagi kalau setelah aku bicara dengan Naruto, kau menyeretku pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas fisika, hah?"

"..._gomenasai_."

"Jadi kesimpulannya _cutter_-mu ketinggalan di ruang kesenian?" Alis Sasuke naik satu, tanda tidak percaya dengan kelalaian Gaara yang sangat jarang terjadi ini. Biasanya benda tajam (yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dibawa ke sekolah) kesayangan si redhead itu selalu _stand by_ di dalam ransel, kok tumben saja...

"Setelah kupakai untuk mengukir pola di balok yang dititipkan Hinata (dia memintaku untuk membuatkannya sepuluh miniatur tentara, jadi berhentilah memandangku seperti pencuri balok kayu), aku meninggalkan _cutter_ itu di atas meja karena dia..." Jari telunjuk Gaara mengarah pada Sai yang kepalanya dihiasi beberapa bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung, "...mengatakan kalau kau dan Naruto akan membuat kostum bersama karena undangan pesta Halloween itu."

Mata scarlet si Sulung Uzumaki menyipit. "Gadis itu memintamu membuat sepuluh miniatur tentara? Untuk apa?"

"Kenapa bertanya pada orang yang juga tidak tahu?"

"Karena kau yang diminta oleh gadis itu untuk membuat sepuluh miniatur tentara dari kayu, Niagaara."

"Aku memang diminta olehnya untuk membuat sepuluh miniatur tentara kayu, tapi dia langsung pergi sebelum aku sempat menanyakan hal itu padanya, Kura-kura."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membuat perang kata-kata dan membuat kepala pendengarnya pusing?" sela Sasuke yang kini memijat dahinya sendiri. Tujuannya sama mulia dengan tujuan Gaara menyela percakapan antara Naruto dan Kurama sebelumnya; menyelamatkan otak dan telinga pendengarnya agar tidak sakit atau pusing mendengar perdebatan yang mungkin tidak akan berakhir sampai fajar menyingsing nanti.

Kurama langsung bungkam, Gaara mendengus pelan. Tangan _redhead_ bergaya gotik itu sibuk memasukkan kembali buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal aneh, ya?" gumam Sai. Pikirannya kembali teringat pada percakapan mereka berempat dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Uzumaki

Kembali, mata _scarlet_ Kurama menyipit saat telinganya (yang tingkat kepekaannya menyamai telinga serigala, walaupun sifatnya kurang lebih sama seperti rubah) menangkap ucapan Sai. "Apa saja, Sai?"

Dalam hati, Sai senyum-senyum sendiri; berbangga hati karena hanya namanya yang tidak diubah menjadi nama aneh (seperti misalnya Sasuke atau Gaara) oleh Kakak kesayangan sahabatnya itu. "Ya, tingkah Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini 'agak' aneh, undangan Halloween yang tidak diantarkan langsung oleh si pengundang, belum termasuk pestanya sendiri yang diadakan di Wargrave Manor yang terkenal angker..."

Kurama bungkam sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk menatap si bungsu Uchiha dari sudut matanya dan mengisyaratkan yang bersangkutan untuk pergi 'menjauh' bersamanya—tanpa disadari oleh Gaara yang sedang mengomeli Sai layaknya ibu rumah tangga mengomeli anaknya yang nakal. Kumat lagi itu sindrom _mother hen_-nya, dah...

"Ada apa, Kurama?" Sasuke hapal gerak-gerik kakak dari rival sehidup sematinya ini. Kalau _blonde _bermata _scarlet_ itu sudah mengajaknya 'menyepi' seperti sekarang untuk membicarakan sesuatu, pastilah itu hal yang penting. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari ekspresi Kurama; alis yang bertautan, mata yang disipitkan. Sedikit karena minus, namun mayoritas adalah karena khawatir.

"Apa kau punya obat tidur yang bisa digunakan untuk tanggal 31 Oktober nanti, Sas?"

"...heh?"

**#**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, hampir semua mulut para penghuni kelas X-A dibuat menganga karena penampilan seorang koala jejadian bernama Shikamaru Nara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Temari (yang kebetulan lewat) pun nyaris melakukan hal yang sama, jika tidak ingat bahwa tujuannya melewati kelas itu adalah untuk menuju ruangan guru.

"D-demi apa si Shika sekarang hampir mirip sama Gaara...?" gumam Naruto syok, sementara _redhead_ yang namanya ikut disebut hanya menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan takjub. Hampir mirip bukan dalam artian wajahnya jadi seperti wajah Gaara atau rambutnya dicat merah—bukan. Hampir mirip di sini artinya hanya matanya yang semakin mirip dengan mata Gaara; dikelilingi lingkaran hitam, tanda kurang tidur.

Hal yang sangat bukan Shikamaru, eh?

"Err... Kena insomnia dadakan, Shika?" tanya Ino heran. Yang ditanya bungkam, berkali-kali menguap namun tak kunjung menjawab. Tangannya yang menggenggam pensil mekanik mencoret-coret kertas putih polos di hadapannya, lalu menyerahkan kertas itu ke Ino setelah penuh dengan coretan—dan juga tertidur lelap tak lama kemudian.

Nah, yang ini baru ciri khas seorang Shikamaru.

Alis pirang pucat milik Ino naik satu, tanda tanya menari-nari di benaknya melihat gambar Shikamaru yang lebih pantas disebut lukisan abstrak—lebih parah dari lukisan abstraknya Sai, malah. "Kamu tuh bikin gambar apa, sih? Enggak jelas, tau..."

"Berisiiik! Aku mau tidur!"

"Tapi jelasin dulu kamu itu bikin gambar apa, koala!"

"Tebak sendiri napa, sih? Ngantuk tau, habis begadang semalaman!"

Ino (dan yang lainnya) berjingkat kaget, lalu menatap yang bersangkutan dengan tatapan ngeri. "...kamu habis begadang? D-dunia belum kiamat, 'kan?"

"Dasar lebay..." gumam Shikamaru kesal sambil...

...mengelus tengkuknya? Kenapa mendadak ekspresi wajahnya berubah takut ketika melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas?"

Sementara Ino (dan beberapa murid lainnya) sibuk 'menginterogasi' Shikamaru, diam-diam Sasuke mengambil gambar yang ada di tangan Ino lalu menelitinya...

...hanya untuk merasakan kengerian yang perlahan menggerayanginya, beberapa detik kemudian.

"Demi apa firasatnya si Kura-kura jadi kenyataan...?"

Di luar, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar—stoik seperti biasa. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, tangannya (yang menggenggam kertas tanpa dosa tetapi berisi sepuluh gambar mengerikan) gemetaran.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha takut.

Sangat, sangat takut.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari seseorang yang hapal harga obat-obatan dikarenakan sering menjaga UKS. Begitu menemukan orang yang dicari (seorang gadis berkacamata setebal botol yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum punya perasaan pada si koala jejadian), ia memanggilnya dan menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu heran.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan harga obat tidur, Uchiha-_kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**#**

**To be continued**

**A/N:**

**1- Kurama = **nama Kyuubi di fanfic ini, diambil dari manga Naruto chapter 570 (sekedar pemberitahuan doang).

Jadi... sudah panjangkah? Nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya atau enggak? Udah mulai kerasa mystery-nya? Horrornya belakangan, ya... #senyuminosen #hajared Maap udah maksa ngereview, minna-san. Habisnya kalau gitu, enggak bakal ada yang ngasih review, 'kan? #pundung

Sekali lagi; pujian, saran, dan kritikan saia terima dengan tangan terbuka. (baca: review, plis?)


	4. Chapter 3

Gambar pertama; sebuah _stick figure_ yang terjatuh dari sebuah lantai. Di bawahnya ada sesuatu berwarna hitam yang terlihat seperti sedang menantinya (atau kematiannya?).

Gambar kedua; _stick figure_ dengan kepala yang terletak di sebelahnya. Di sekitarnya terdapat arsiran tipis, yang mungkin saja adalah darah yang melumuri lantai.

Gambar ketiga; _stick figure_ yang terlihat 'melayang'—er, coret yang barusan. Tergantung, karena Sasuke lihat di sekeliling bagian bawah kepalanya terdapat garis tipis yang mungkin adalah tali. Diperkuat dengan gambar sesuatu berbentuk persegi yang kemungkinan besar adalah meja, bangku, atau kursi.

Gambar keempat; _stick figure_ lainnya yang sedang dipeluk beruang (yang lebih terlihat seperti gambaran anak kecil dengan lagu 'lingkaran kecil, lingkaran besar'). Di sekelilingnya juga ada arsiran tipis, sama seperti gambar kedua.

Gambar yang kelima tidak bisa diperkirakan dengan jelas oleh Sasuke apa artinya, jadi mari kita skip ke gambar keenam; gambar dimana sebuah _stick figure_ yang terjatuh ke dalam sebuah tabung bergaris-garis (mungkinkah itu sumur?).

Gambar ketujuh... lebih parah daripada gambar kelima. Lebih tidak jelas, namun ada gambar lebah yang berada di dekat _stick figure_-nya. Artinya apa, hanya yang menggambar yang tahu.

Gambar kedelapan hampir sama seperti gambar keenam, namun kelihatannya sudah jatuh dan dikelilingi garis-garis berukuran sama. Sekali lagi, Sasuke sudah berniat untuk menanyakan maksud garis-garis berukuran sama itu pada Shikamaru.

Yang kesembilan adalah gambar _stick figure_ dengan titik hitam persis di tengah-tengah kepalanya. 'Sesuatu' berwarna hitam yang muncul di gambar pertama kembali muncul di dekat _stick figure_ kesembilan.

Terakhir, dua _stick figure_ yang terlihat sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Yang satu memegang sesuatu berbentuk tabung (cangkir? Gelas? Apapun itu...), sementara yang lainnya hanya tersenyum lebar. Ketika menggambar, Sasuke tidak melihat Shikamaru mencari pinjaman penghapus atau tersenggol sesuatu—sehingga bisa diasumsikan kalau _stick figure_ yang kedua di gambar ini benar-benar tersenyum lebar.

...membayangkan kalau orang asli yang tersenyum seperti itu saja sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke mengelus tengkuknya karena merinding.

Namun yang lebih penting, apa maksud dari semua gambar itu?

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T, just for safe

**Warning:** _Death chara__**s**_ di kemudian chapter. _AU. Major friendship, _dan ada sedikit romance di beberapa bagian. Shounen ai & straight pairings. _**Don't like? Don't read, then.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _And Then There Were None_ © Agatha Christie, based on 10 Little Indian Boys

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 3**

**~Divination?~**

**Oo—O—oO**

Menyesal sudah Sasuke menanyakan maksud tiga gambar yang belum ia ketahui artinya. Yang ada ia dijadikan bahan sindiran oleh Shikamaru. Contohnya ya, seperti ini: _"Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu tiap kali ujian tidak tahu arti gambar buatan orang yang sedang mengantuk? Apa ada yang punya kamera?"_

Yang begitu beneran bikin emosi, 'kan?

Tetapi yang membuatnya heran adalah ucapan Shikamaru sebelum koala jejadian itu pergi untuk tidur siang di atap.

"Coba saja tanyakan pada Hinata atau Kurama—mereka berdua pasti tahu artinya, karena mereka orang yang 'sama'."

Dilihat dari perspektif katak, burung, atau apapun juga, apanya yang sama dari dua orang yang berbeda sifat 180 derajat itu?

**.**

"Hee? Mau ketemu Kurama-_niichan_ nanti sore? Ada angin apa, Sas?"

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu, sementara _blonde_ bermata safir di depannya memiringkan kepala heran. "Dia memang ada di rumah sih, soalnya _Okaa-san_ nyita kunci motornya selama seminggu penuh. Ke kampus pun dia dianterin _Otou-san_. Jadi jangan khawatir enggak ketemu, _Teme_."

Sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Naruto, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Memang kenapa kunci motornya disita?"

Respon pertama adalah ringisan kecil, dan yang kedua (penjelasannya) benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasa kasihan pada si Sulung Uzumaki. "Karena _Okaa-san_ enggak sengaja baca _inbox_ ponselnya dan nemuin tantangan buat balapan tanpa helm dari teman sekampusnya, ya, begitulah... Kamu tahu sendiri 'kan gimana _ending_-nya terakhir kali _Aniki _balapan tanpa helm?"

Tentu saja Sasuke ingat. Si empunya mata _scarlet_ itu sampai harus dirawat selama sebulan penuh di rumah sakit karena keempat anggota gerak yang patah, tubuh yang penuh luka gores hingga harus dibalut perban di sana-sini, pernapasan yang terganggu, dan masih banyak keluhan lainnya. Singkatnya? Jadi mumi dadakan, sampai membuat takut para pasien lain (yang kebetulan adalah anak-anak).

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Dan kenapa juga tadi kamu nanya harga obat tidur ke Shiho?"

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, isyarat bagi Naruto untuk melupakan saja pertanyaan barusan. Namun tetap, ia menjawab—dengan alasan yang ia rasa logikal bagi seseorang seperti rival abadinya dari jaman TK sampai sekarang ini. "Akhir-akhir ini _Aniki_ susah tidur gara-gara kebanyakan baca novel horor, jadinya dia minta buat dibeliin obat tidur."

Naruto meng-hoo mengerti, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Bicara soal susah tidur, kemarin malam juga Kurama-_nii_ tiba-tiba minta tidur satu kamar..."

Telinga Sasuke meruncing, tatapannya menajam. Melihat gelagat itu, Naruto buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "M-maksudku, tidur di kasurku yang lain. Ingat 'kan kalau kasurku itu _double-bed, Teme_?" Setelah diberi penjelasan, barulah telinga dan tatapan Sasuke kembali normal—dan membuat Naruto mampu menghela napas lega sekarang.

"...kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang kena insomnia dadakan, sih?" gumam Sasuke heran, dengan tangan menopang dagu dan mata menatap malas papan tulis di depan kelas. Naruto (yang duduk pas di depannya) mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Di sudut kelas, seseorang tersenyum lebar—selebar _stick figure_ kedua yang ada di gambar terakhir Shikamaru tadi.

**#**

Pada akhirnya, seperti hari kemarin, rencana Sasuke untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto sendirian berubah menjadi bertiga: dia, Sai, dan Gaara (lagi). Naruto berdehem pelan, lalu tersenyum ngeri. Wajar saja, aura kelam yang menguar dari punggung si Bungsu Uchiha benar-benar membuatnya takut. "Jadi, kita ngelanjutin bikin kostum lagi, nih?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan, Sai menghela napas (ketara sekali kalau ia sedang mencoba menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum geli), dan Sasuke bungkam dengan kepala tertunduk serta aura hitam keunguan yang merebak dari balik punggung.

"Ngomong-omong, Gaara," Yang dipanggil menoleh, yang memanggil memiringkan kepala sedikit. "_Cutter_-mu sudah ketemu belum?" Dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari yang ditanya. _Redhead _bermata _cyan_ itu menepuk saku seragamnya, mengindikasikan kalau benda yang ditanya ada di dalam sana. "Tetap di atas meja tempat aku membuat miniatur tentara kemarin. Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang masuk ke ruang kesenian setelah kami pergi."

Mendengarnya, Naruto dan Sasuke seperti tercolek listrik. Keduanya saling pandang dengan bulir keringat menggantung di dahi mereka.

Mau tak mau, Sai dan Gaara heran juga melihat reaksi duo yang selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Apa ada yang masuk ke sana setelah kami, Naruto?"

Mata safir Naruto melirik mata oniks Sasuke (yang terlihat... takut? Adakah yang punya kamera untuk mengabadikan hal ini?), mulut si _blonde_ jabrik sedikit membuka. "Bukannya 'dia' juga masuk ke ruang kesenian dan datang ke tempat kita beberapa saat sebelum Gaara dan Sai datang ya, _Teme?_" Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepala, lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Dia sendiri juga yang bilang ke Tenten kalau dia melihat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di sana 'kan?" Sekali lagi, kepala bersurai hitam terangguk.

"Dan dia sendiri juga yang bilang kalau dia ada di dalam ruang kesenian, sedang mengecat lukisannya ketika Gaara membuat miniatur tentara sendirian... 'kan?"

Mata _cyan_ Gaara membelalak lebar, alis hitam Sai naik bersamaan.

"...hah?"

**#**

Berguling ke kanan, berguling ke kiri. Ia bangun sejenak, tampangnya kusut—rambutnya yang memanjang hingga pertengahan leher acak-acakan, mata _scarlet_-nya tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya, dan masih banyak tanda-tanda lainnya yang menunjukkan kalau seorang Uzumaki Kurama sedang bosan. Biasanya ia selalu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di lapangan basket, atau minimal _update_ status di situs jejaring sosial untuk menunjukkan dirinya masih hidup. Namun jika kunci motornya disita, ponselnya dikunci di dalam lemari sang Bunda, serta ia dilarang keluar rumah selain untuk ke kampus, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu semua? Merana, merana...

Di saat-saat seperti itu, suara manis sang Adik (yang terdengar seperti suara penolong dari negeri antah berantah) terdengar dari lantai bawah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan peduli pada keset di luar pintu kamar (lagi, hingga membuatnya kembali mengalami hal yang sama seperti kemarin; terpeleset sampai jatuh dari tangga dengan wajah mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu serta mimisan kembali—duh, hidungnya yang malang—plus mendapat tatapan heran dari tiga teman adiknya yang entah ada angin apa jadi sering main ke rumah), ia menemui satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol...

...jika saja si Bungsu Uchiha tidak mengisyaratkannya untuk 'mengasingkan diri' lagi ke dapur setelah Naruto merawat hidungnya, lagi.

**.**

Dipandanginya kertas berisi sepuluh gambar _stick figure_ yang masing-masing mengalami hal berbeda. Dibandingkan gambar tanpa wajah dan tanpa ciri-ciri yang jelas ini, gambarannya (mungkin) masih lebih bagus. "Jadi si koala jejadian itu begadang, dan pas ditanya kenapa malah ngasih gambar ini ke Yamanaka?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, lalu menunjuk tiga gambar yang belum ia mengerti; gambar kelima, ketujuh, serta garis-garis berukuran sama yang mengitari _stick figure_ di gambar kedelapan. "Apa kau mengerti maksud gambar-gambar ini?"

Jeda sebentar. Si Sulung Uzumaki sedang berpikir, terlihat jelas dari kerutan di dahi serta mata _scarlet_ yang agak disipitkan. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di telinga Sasuke, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela napas. "Tidakkah kau pikir kalau gambar kelima itu seperti gambar orang yang terbaring di suatu tempat dengan leher yang tertusuk sesuatu, Sas?"

Alis hitam naik satu, masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan _blonde_ di hadapannya. "Kalau gambar kelima itu orang yang terbaring di suatu tempat dengan leher tertusuk sesuatu, seperti katamu..." Jarinya beralih ke gambar ketujuh, "Lalu yang ini maksudnya apa? Dikejar lebah?"

"Untuk melarikan diri dari sengatan lebah, mungkin?"

"Tapi ia tidak terlihat berlari, 'kan? Kakinya saja tidak bengkok seperti _stick figure_ yang sedang berlari, tuh."

"...mungkin ia sudah mati?"

Jeda lagi. Kali ini, bulir keringat bentar menggantung bersamaan di belakang kepala dua orang yang sedang berdiskusi itu. "Masa' dia tetap dikerumuni lebah walaupun sudah mati? Lebah makan madu, bukan mayat?"

"Mungkin karena penyebab kematiannya itu sengatan lebah? Ada juga sengatan lebah yang berbahaya, 'kan?"

Nah, itu baru masuk akal.

"Lalu... apa maksud gambar kedelapan ini? Apa yang mengelilinginya, Kurama?"

"Benda apa saja yang mempunyai panjang sama, dengan tubuh yang bisa dilenggak-lenggokkan tanpa harus mempunyai pinggang atau kaki, serta bisa membuat orang terbunuh plus hidup di darat?"

Napas Sasuke tertahan, matanya membelalak lebar. "Ular?"

Kepala bersurai pirang hingga menyentuh pertengahan leher terangguk, ekspresi wajahnya siaga. "Kalau perkiraanku benar..." diliriknya lagi kertas yang kini berada di tangannya itu dengan penuh kewaspadaan, "...akan ada banyak orang yang terbunuh ketika pesta diadakan, Sasuke."

'Glek'—suara ludah yang tertelan dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Tubuh si Bungsu Uchiha mendadak gemetaran dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dihinggapi rasa takut yang bercampur dengan khawatir. Tidak masalah jika ia menjadi salah satu yang terbunuh, tetapi orang itu... Jika orang yang berharga baginya itu juga menjadi salah satu korbannya...

"...kurasa aku benar-benar harus membeli obat tidur, eh?"

**.**

**.**

**#**

**To be continued**

**A/N: **Iyaah, lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya yang sampai 12 halaman di print layout view, saia tau! #sembunyidibalikpintu Ini juga nanggung satu halaman lagi sebenarnya (chapter ini ada 11 halaman di PLV), tapi mendadak plot mandeg di situ #ngeles #dihajar

**Balesan review buat yang enggak login:**

**- Megumi v: !0q.. Cepet gih, inget2 passwordmu! Kasihan itu ffnya nganggur!  
**

**- Fox Lady: 10q buat sarannya! #headbows Apakah ini udah g terlalu absurd lagi?  
**

**- Guest: Okeh, ini udah diapdet! RnR lagi yah!  
**

Akhirnya, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, saia minta kritikan/saran/pujian (yang ini cuma ngarep doang)/review, plis?


	5. Chapter 4

Langit biru berubah jingga kemerahan, pertanda bahwa mentari akan segera kembali ke peraduannya. Rembulan perlahan merangkak naik ke singgasana, menyinari dunia dengan cahayanya yang lembut.

Di beberapa tempat, sinar rembulan terlihat menenangkan hati dan pikiran—namun di tempat berkumpulnya sepuluh orang anak remaja yang tengah merayakan pesta Halloween entah atas undangan dari siapa, cahaya rembulan benar-benar membuat pemandangan di hadapan mereka jadi semakin mengerikan.

"Uh... Ada yang berminat untuk masuk duluan?" ucap Sakura, memecahkan keheningan mengerikan yang melanda halaman depan Wargrave Manor. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung terlihat jelas bergelantungan di dahinya. Gadis berambut pink itu memakai kostum penyihir wanita biasa, lengkap dengan sapu khas penyihir di tangan serta topi hitam keunguan yang bertengger di atas kepala.

Hening melanda lagi tanpa ijin. Lima detik kemudian, sebuah tangan berbalut perban putih di sana-sini menggenggam gagang pagar berujung lancip di hadapan mereka, membuka pagar, lalu melangkah masuk duluan tanpa peduli pada tatapan heran delapan orang lainnya—minus sosok berkostum Drakula dan berambut ala pantat ayam (gaya rambut khas seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah diketahui banyak orang) yang berdiri diam di tempat dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Tumben dia berani masuk duluan ke rumah angker kayak gini... Habis kamu kasih makan apa, Sas?" tanya Ino heran sambil melirik idolanya itu diam-diam. Gadis itu berkostum nyaris sama seperti Sakura. Perbedaan yang mencolok hanyalah Sakura memakai baju terusan, sedangkan Ino memakai kaus hitam kelam berlengan panjang longgar yang dipadukan dengan celana super pendek berwarna sama. Sahabat super kompak ya begini nih, tampilannya...

Sementara yang lain menatap Naruto dengan heran, Gaara (yang berkostum ala serigala jejadian—lengkap dengan telinga serigala palsu dan memakai topengnya) malah menatap sosok beryukata putih dengan corak darah palsu yang membentuk pola kupu-kupu **(1)** di sebelah Neji Hyuuga.

_Well_, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Hyuuga, pemirsa sekalian?

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T, just for safe

**Warning:** _Death chara__**s **_(mulai chapter ini dan beberapa chapter ke depan, sebenarnya). _AU. Major friendship, _dan ada sedikit romance di beberapa bagian. Shounen ai & straight pairings. _**Don't like? Don't read, then.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _And Then There Were None_ © Agatha Christie, based on 10 Little Indian Boys

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 4**

**~Nightmare at Wargrave Manor: Started!~**

**Oo—O—oO**

Kesan pertama yang muncul di benak para tamu ketika memasuki ruang tengah Wargrave Manor adalah mengerikan.

Di dinding-dinding yang mulai terkelupas _wallpaper_-nya, terdapat cap tangan berwarna merah kehitaman yang sudah lama mengering. Tidak ada satu sudut pun di ruangan itu yang tidak dihiasi sarang laba-laba beserta penghuninya. Belum lagi engsel pintu yang kekurangan pelumas hingga menimbulkan suara berderit ketika dibuka. Dan jangan lupakan jejak kaki putih di lantai yang menyebar ke segala arah, entah ke mana jejak kaki itu mengarah.

Ah, ada satu hal lagi.

Tidak heran jika Sakura dan Ino berteriak bersamaan dalam nada tinggi serta sekuat yang mereka bisa ketika pintu tertutup secara tiba-tiba tepat setelah Sai memasuki ruangan. Sai (yang _notabene_ paling dekat dengan pintu serta nyaris kehilangan jantungnya ketika mendengar suara 'BAM!' yang keras) langsung berusaha untuk membuka pintu berukir motif klasik itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

Kesimpulannya?

"_Perfect_. Kita terkunci di dalam _manor _(yang digosipkan) angker tanpa tahu di mana jalan keluar alternatifnya."

_Standing applause_ dari _authoress_ untuk anda, Neji-_san_.

**.**

"Gaara?"

Panggilan lembut dari sang Kakak membuat Gaara tersadar dari alam lamunannya. Temari (dalam kostum _Bloody Mary_-nya; rambut coklat dilapisi wig hitam berlumuran darah serta gaun merah yang sangat cocok baginya) menatapnya penuh perhatian, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Apa ada yang sedang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

Jeda sejenak. Mata _cyan_ si bungsu Sabaku melirik ke suatu arah, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Banyak, sebenarnya."

"Berminat untuk berbagi tanda tanya?"

Gaara baru saja akan mengeluarkan suara untuk mengatakan "Tentu" ketika jeritan ketakutan Hinata terdengar dari lantai dua. Tak ayal, semua segera bergegas ke tempat suara itu berasal.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, satu keanehan kembali tertangkap oleh mata Gaara yang tersembunyi di balik topeng serigala.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara, Naruto?"

_Blonde_ yang dibalut perban dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh (minus beberapa helai rambut yang mencuat melawan gravitasi seperti biasa) itu mengibaskan tangannya. Melihat kepala yang dimiringkan oleh si penanya, Sasuke (sebagai orang yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto setiap waktu) langsung membantu menerjemahkannya sebagai, "Sedang malas berbicara." Shikamaru mendengus pelan, sementara Sai hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan mendekati kerumunan gadis di dekat jendela...

...hanya untuk membelalakkan mata selebar mungkin ketika menatap pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Err, Sas?"

Si bungsu Uchiha menoleh. Mata oniks berlapis lensa kontak hitam menatap si remaja berkulit pucat yang juga ikut memakai kostum vampir itu dengan heran, mengucapkan "Apa?" tanpa kata-kata.

"Gambaran _absurd_ Shikamaru beberapa minggu yang lalu kok, bisa jadi nyata ya?"

Alarm berbunyi mendadak di dalam kepala Shikamaru. Tanpa peduli pada apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya lagi (minus _Bloody Mary_ palsu yang tengah menenangkan Hinata di sisi kanannya), ia melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang menjadi objek perhatian Sai dan juga alasan mengapa Hinata berteriak ketakutan seperti barusan.

Di bawah sana, seorang remaja berambut hitam panjang dan memakai kostum ala _Hell Fighter_ 17 **(2)** tertancap di ujung-ujung pagar yang tajam hingga menembus tubuhnya. Tonggak hitam berlumuran darah merah segar disinari cahaya rembulan serta sepasang mata lavender yang membelalak lebar; sungguh pemandangan indah bagi seorang psikopat (yang sayangnya tidak ada di sana sekarang).

Korban pertama telah jatuh, tepat seperti perkiraan Kurama beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke di dapur Keluarga Uzumaki.

**.**

"S-saat itu, Neji-_niisama_ sedang melihat keluar jendela untuk mencari tahu apakah dinding bagian luar bisa dilewati oleh semua orang. T-tapi... Tapi..." Penuturan itu terputus ketika Hinata mulai terisak. Kengerian bercampur kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajah berbingkai helaian rambut indigonya. Dua orang gadis berpakaian ala penyihir langsung menenangkannya, menghiburnya agar tidak lagi mengingat pemandangan mengerikan di bawah sana yang belum bisa disingkirkan karena terkendala pintu keluar yang terkunci rapat.

Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan cemas, namun yang bersangkutan hanya menghela napas pasrah dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Koala jejadian yang akhir-akhir ini sering begadang entah untuk apa itu mengedarkan pandangannya, berjalan mendekati dinding, lalu mengetuk dinding-dinding itu tanpa peduli dekorasi tambahan mengerikan yang tertempel (atau mencuat?) di sana. Siapa tahu saja ada jalan keluar yang tersembunyi di balik dinding, 'kan?

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, sepasang mata _cyan_ yang tersembunyi di balik topeng serigala kembali menemukan pemandangan ganjil yang tidak disadari oleh orang lain.

Termasuk sosok Drakula yang biasanya berada di sebelah target kecurigaannya, yang kini sedang berbicara empat mata dengan si Mumi jejadian di sudut ruangan.

Adakah pembaca yang sadar apa pemandangan ganjil yang dimaksud Gaara?

**.**

"Apa tadi kau melihat ada bayangan hitam di bawah sana?"

"Mataku masih belum minus, kau tahu?"

"...berarti perkiraanku benar."

Bahu berlapis mantel hitam terangkat pelan, berusaha agar tidak menarik perhatian enam orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu—terutama sosok _redhead_ bertopeng serigala yang mengawasi mereka sejak... kapan? Sejak masuk ke manor angker ini, mungkin ya?

"Ngomong-omong, apa kau mendengar teriakan Neji sebelum teriakan Hinata terdengar?"

"Neji bukan tipe orang yang mau berteriak, bodoh—sekalipun nyawanya ada di ujung tanduk, ia tetap tidak akan berteriak."

Jeda sejenak. Di balik balutan perban, alis pirang terangkat naik. "Kalau begitu, siapa yang berteriak sebelum Hinata?"

"...kurasa **kau** harus pergi ke dokter THT setelah kita bebas dari tempat ini."

"Sungguh—aku mendengar teriakan! Samar dan nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi aku bersumpah aku mendengar teriakan dari lantai ini ketika kita semua berada di bawah tadi!"

Jeda lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, bulu roma dua orang yang sedang berbicara empat mata itu menari secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak berpikir ada hantu di _manor_ ini 'kan, mumi jejadian?"

"...tidak mungkin ada 'kan...?"

Keduanya mengangguk kompak, namun segera mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi begitu telinga mereka yang lebih sensitif daripada enam orang lainnya menangkap suara isak tangis dari ujung koridor. Semula perhatian mereka tertuju pada Hinata—tetapi gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis, dan sedang melanjutkan penuturannya pada tiga gadis lainnya yang ada dalam rombongan mereka.

Dan begitu mereka melihat keluar pintu, hanya ada satu hal yang menanti mereka di sumber suara itu.

"...apa kau melihat apa yang kulihat, Tuan Drakula Palsu?"

"Yang kulihat adalah lorong yang kosong, serta tidak ada orang di koridor. Apa itu yang kau lihat di sana?"

"Oh, _boy_... Kurasa **kita berdua **yang harus ke THT nanti, Sas..."

"...mungkin..."

Itu jika ada kata 'nanti', Tuan Mumi berambut pirang...

**#**

"Kurama?"

Suara lembut Kushina tidak mendapat jawaban dari putra sulungnya. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Kurama yang tumben saja tertutup rapat. "Kurama? Sudah waktunya makan malam. Apa kamu tidak lapar?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Setelah tiga kali mengetuk pintu dan berakhir dengan hasil nihil, tali kesabaran Kushina yang pada dasarnya pendek langsung putus. Dibukanya dengan paksa pintu kamar bercat putih itu (yang ternyata tidak dikunci), lalu dihampirinya sosok di atas kasur yang tersembunyi di balik selimut. Tangannya menepuk bahu sosok itu berulang kali, namun tidak mendapat jawaban yang ia harapkan.

Dan pada akhirnya, tali kesabaran imajiner yang sudah putus jadi dua kini kembali terpisah menjadi empat bagian.

"BANGUN, KURAMA!"

Selimut tebal berwarna merah dan bercorak dedaunan musim gugur itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh kepala keluarga Uzumaki yang kedua jika Minato sedang tidak ada di rumah itu. Mata hijau berkedip pelan, alisnya kembali naik satu. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal, sementara sepasang mata hijaunya teralih keluar pintu. Ia bergumam bingung, lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya berulang kali guna menenangkan diri.

"Kalau Naruto ada di sini..."

Napasnya tertahan, matanya melebar—selebar alas cangkir yang biasa digunakannya untuk minum teh sore setiap hari.

"...berarti yang keluar bersama Sasuke tadi itu Kurama?"

Di atas kasur yang biasanya ditempati oleh si Sulung Uzumaki, terlihat sosok Naruto yang tertidur pulas dengan saliva membentuk benua Asia serta tangan dan kaki yang berkeliaran ke sana kemari. Ia memakai _t-shirt_ kesukaan Kurama, yang biasanya paling terlarang untuk dipakai orang lain selain si empunya—walaupun Naruto sudah kehabisan pakaian sekalipun.

Entah kenapa, firasat Kushina berubah buruk...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**To Be Continued**

**Balesan Review buat yang anonim:**

**Note: **

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly © TECMO. Kostum yang dipakai Hinata itu kostum yang dipakai tokoh antagonis utama di game ini (Sae Kurosawa), tapi minus tali yang melingkar di leher.

Dragon Ball GT (kalau enggak salah) © Akira Toriyama.

Enggak ada yang nomor tiga di cerita memang, tapi saia mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat reviewnya... Sumpah saia senyam-senyum sendiri jam sepuluh malam begitu tau ini fic langsung dapat lebih dari lima review begitu di-update. Biasanya cuma dapet tiga atau empat soalnya... #curcol #nangisterharu

Terakhir, saia cuma mau minta reviewnya kok... #nyengirinosen #hajared

10


	6. Chapter 5

"Bisa tidak, Sai?"

Jawaban yang diterima Shikamaru atas pertanyaan itu adalah alis hitam yang bertautan serta cengkeraman tangan yang semakin erat di ponsel hitam. Temari dan Hinata saling bertukar pandangan, khawatir juga pada dua orang gadis berkostum penyihir yang sudah sejak sejam yang lalu menghilang entah kemana. Izinnya tadi mencari kamar mandi, namun sekarang malah...

'BLAM!'

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara; pada trio yang baru saja kembali dari pencarian mereka terhadap dua anggota kelompok yang menghilang. Dari tiga wajah yang kembali, hanya ada satu yang terlihat jelas dihiasi kengerian—satu-satunya orang yang tidak memakai topeng di antara ketiganya; sosok Drakula palsu yang napasnya terputus-putus, membungkuk dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutut, serta gemetaran hebat di sekujur tubuh.

"Mana Ino dan Sakura? Kalian menemukannya..." Sepasang bola mata oniks yang biasanya vakum akan emosi kini melebar, terkesiap dengan ekspresi serupa yang terukir di wajah duo berwajah stoik yang biasanya tidak akur dan tidak kompak sama sekali. "...'kan?"

Naruto—atau sosok yang mereka kira adalah Naruto—langsung jatuh ke lantai setelah menutup pintu hitam yang ada di dekatnya. Napasnya juga terengah-engah, sama seperti Sasuke dan Gaara (yang sudah melepas topengnya untuk mengambil udara yang tidak terlalu segar plus bonus berupa debu yang tidak kelihatan). Apa mungkin mereka baru saja berlari kemari sekuat tenaga? Namun untuk apa?

Atau lebih tepatnya, 'melarikan diri dari apa'...?

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T, just for safe

**Warning:** _Death chara__**s. **__AU. Major friendship, _dan ada sedikit romance di beberapa bagian. Shounen ai & straight pairings. _**Don't like? Don't read, then.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _And Then There Were None_ © Agatha Christie, based on 10 Little Indian Boys

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 5**

**~Dead Witches~**

**Oo—O—oO**

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_  
_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_  
_The wandering soul knows no rest_

**[LOVELESS Act I © Square Enix]**

**Oo—O—oO**

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi, lebih baik kita kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu—satu jam yang lalu, mungkin?

_**~Flashback~**_

"Et dah—siapapun yang bikin _manor_ ini kurang kerjaan banget kayaknya! Buat apa sih, bikin _manor_ sebesar ini kalau pada akhirnya juga enggak ada yang ninggalin terus berubah jadi peternakan laba-laba? Udah gitu susah banget lagi, nyari kamar mandi doang!"

Sakura hanya tutup mulut mendengar gerutuan Ino. Mata hijaunya tertuju ke arah koridor di sekitar mereka, menatap was-was kegelapan yang mungkin saja menyimpan bahaya di luar perkiraan siapapun. Sejenak, ia menyesal sudah datang ke _manor_ yang ternyata memang angker ini—dan beberapa detik kemudian, tingkat penyesalannya naik menjadi 'sangat menyesal' begitu mengingat pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh matanya beberapa saat sebelum ia dan Ino menemukan kamar mandi ini.

Mendadak, kakinya terasa membeku ketika menyadari suara langkah kaki yang menuju tempat mereka berada.

"Uh, Ino?"

Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda tinggi itu menoleh ke arah sahabat sejak kecilnya. Alis pirang pucatnya naik satu begitu melihat kengerian di wajah si 'penyihir' berambut _pink_. Ia baru saja akan bertanya mengapa Sakura bisa jadi ketakutan seperti itu ketika yang akan ditanya mencengkeram tangannya tanpa aba-aba, lalu berlari lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Telinganya juga menangkap suara napas Sakura yang terengah-engah. Alis yang semula naik sebelah kini turun dan bertautan dengan yang lainnya dalam keheranan.

Sakura yang merupakan pelari terhebat yang pernah ia temui tidak pernah terengah-engah napasnya ketika berlari, sekalipun jaraknya sangat jauh. Sahabatnya baru akan menjadi seperti itu ketika ia sedang berlari karena ketakutan; ketika ada bahaya di dekatnya.

Bisa dibilang, Sakura juga seorang 'pendeteksi bahaya' yang lebih peka daripada seorang Uzumaki Kurama ataupun Hyuuga Hinata.

Karena itulah ia memilih bungkam dan terus mengikuti arah lari Sakura sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Sesuatu yang ada di dalam pikirannya memperingatkannya bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi jika ia melihat apa sebenarnya yang mereka berusaha untuk hindari, dan ia memilih untuk menuruti instingnya itu—walaupun biasanya salah, sih.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa, sih?"

"Jangan berteriak dan terus saja berlari!"

"Bisa jelasin artinya?"

"Sudahlah, berhenti teriak atau nyawa kita melayang karena sebuah kapak!"

"_WHAT THE HELL_?"

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di tempat rombongan mereka berada, firasat Shikamaru mulai berubah buruk.

"Apa ada yang ingin mencalonkan diri untuk menjemput mereka?" celetuk Sai, menyuarakan isi pikiran Shikamaru. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu saling pandang, lalu seseorang pun melangkah keluar—lagi-lagi, orang yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Temari seperti di depan _manor_ tadi. /_Sejak kapan si Naruto jadi pemberani?_/ adalah isi pikiran semua yang melihat pemandangan dimana seorang mumi jejadian melangkah keluar dari ruangan, menoleh kanan-kiri terlebih dahulu, lalu melangkah menuju arah berlawanan dengan arah yang ditempuh oleh duo penyihir bermata hijau.

Tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang ditujukan pada 'Naruto', Sasuke pun ikut keluar. Dan karena insting _mother hen_-nya yang mendadak kumat, tentu saja _redhead_ bertopeng serigala yang menjadi musuh alami Tuan Drakula tak mau ketinggalan. Setelah berpamitan pada Temari (yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang Kakak), Gaara langsung mengambil langkah panjang untuk menyusul 'anak asuh'nya dengan niat menjauhkan _blonde_ itu dari 'cengkeraman' si Bungsu Uchiha.

Maksudnya apa, silahkan para pembaca tebak sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, Ino duduk sejenak—sendirian, setelah berpisah dengan Sakura di koridor yang entah menuju ke mana—dan merogoh saku celananya. Sapu yang sejak tadi ia bawa sudah tidak lagi berada di dekatnya, tertinggal di dinding kamar mandi yang sumpah mengerikan sangat dengan dekorasi berupa ceceran darah di sana-sini. Setelah berhasil mengambil apa yang ia cari, ia memperhatikan pantulan bayangan di cermin itu dengan dua tujuan: yang pertama adalah untuk memastikan bahwa dandanannya tidak rusak (duh Mbak, saat _emergency_ begini malah sibuk dandan...), sedangkan yang kedua adalah untuk memastikan bahwa 'pengejar'nya telah kehilangan jejaknya.

Satu harapan yang mustahil nampaknya, begitu mata hijau transparannya menangkap kilatan metal yang mengarah tepat ke—

"_Trick and treat_! **(1)**"

-lehernya.

Sekilas, semua terlihat seperti berwarna merah di matanya—dan beberapa detik kemudian, semua berubah menjadi hitam.

Hitam kelam; kegelapan yang diliputi kehampaan, menyelimutinya hingga ia tidak bisa melihat seringaian keji yang terlukis di wajah pengejarnya.

Ah, ralat: bukan pengejarnya, tetapi **pemenggal kepala**nya.

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraa! Inoo!"

Mata _cyan_ di balik topeng serigala menyipit heran. Ini telinganya yang salah dengar atau suara 'Naruto' memang berubah menjadi lebih berat, sih? /_Kok jadi mirip suaranya..._/

Lamunannya terputus setelah mendengar (bukan melihat—penerangan yang kelewat minim membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jari telunjuk yang diletakkan Sasuke di depan bibir; _gesture_ khas ala orang yang menyuruh untuk diam) perintah untuk diam dari si Bungsu Uchiha. Biasanya ia akan membangkang 'perintah' itu dan malah berteriak dengan tanpa dosanya, namun kali ini ia memilih untuk mengikuti perintah tersebut dan bungkam—memendam dalam-dalam niatnya untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa suara Naruto bisa jadi lebih berat dan lebih serak daripada biasanya.

Dalam keremangan yang (jujur saja) membuat bulu romanya merinding, matanya bisa menangkap telinga Naruto yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti telinga rubah (baca: mencuat ke atas, namun masih dalam bentuk aslinya). Dahinya berkerut lagi, /_Bukannya yang telinganya sering jadi 'telinga rubah' pas lagi berusaha dengerin sesuatu yang samar itu cuma..._/ Sekali lagi, lamunannya kembali terputus setelah telinganya ikut menangkap suara yang sedang didengar oleh dua orang temannya. Entah mengapa, ia dan dua orang lainnya (yang sebelumnya jarang sekali bisa kompak itu) mendadak langsung berlari ke arah suatu ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Saking sibuknya mereka berlari, mereka sampai tidak menyadari sosok berjubah hitam (yang tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kapak berlumuran darah) sedang tertawa tanpa suara di balik pintu ruangan yang mereka lewati.

**.**

Ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di ruangan itu, semua sudah terlambat.

Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna menatap sosok 'penyihir' berambut _pink_ yang tergantung di tengah langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan ngeri bercampur syok. _Well_, syoknya karena melihat Sakura yang tergantung di langit-langit padahal beberapa saat yang lalu gadis itu masih bernapas. Sedangkan ngerinya... Apalagi karena bola mata hijau yang seharusnya berada di rongga matanya kini berada di lantai (tepat di depan sepatu 'Naruto' dan nyaris terinjak jika Gaara tidak menyadari 'kehadiran' sepasang bola mata itu di sana)?

Tidak heran 'kan, jika perut Sasuke mendadak terasa mual?

Entah itu kenyataan yang terpampang dengan jelas di depan mata atau hanyalah ilusi mata yang ditimbulkan oleh kegelapan semata, tetapi Gaara merasa kalau ia baru saja melihat miniatur tentara buatan tangannya (yang seharusnya ada pada Hinata) berada di atas meja sebelah ranjang, pucuk senapannya mengarah pada sosok Sakura yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar. Warnanya juga lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya. Apa mungkin karena darah...?

Ah, lupakan saja. Itu semua 'kan hanya—

"Itu miniatur tentara buatanmu 'kan, Gaara?"

-ilusi.

...coret kalimat yang barusan, oke?

Sementara Gaara dan Sasuke berusaha untuk menurunkan jasad Sakura yang sudah mendingin dari tempatnya digantung, 'Naruto' mendekati tempat miniatur itu berada dengan mata menyipit. Tangannya merogoh saku jaket merah (?) yang ia kenakan, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang membuat Gaara berceletuk, "Kenapa kamu bisa bawa _handphone_-nya Kurama, Naruto?"

Seketika, si Drakula dan Mumi jejadian membeku.

Setelah membaringkan Sakura di atas selimut merah di kasur, Gaara menatap Sasuke dan 'Naruto' dengan pandangan menyelidik. Topeng serigala yang ia kenakan membuatnya semakin terlihat mengintimidasi di mata dua orang yang masih hidup lainnya di ruangan ini. Ditambah dengan tangan berlapis sarung tangan berbulu kecoklatan yang ditaruh di atas pinggang, semakin tampaklah tingkat keparahan sindrom _mother hen_ yang dimiliki oleh si _redhead_ tak beralis. "Sejak awal aku sudah curiga dengan tingkahmu yang mencurigakan..."

/_Oh, _boy_... Dia mulai ceramah lagi..._/ batin Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya.

/_Sial sial sial siaaal! Ini gara-gara si _Baka_-Naru yang ndadak pake ganti ponsel segala! Mana gue inget kalau ponselnya sekarang warnanya oreen?_/ Inilah pikiran Kurama—yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?—yang sedang kalang kabut karena identitasnya ketahuan juga. Di waktu yang tidak tepat, pula. Sekarang para pembaca sudah tahu 'kan alasan kenapa Sasuke bertanya berapa harga obat tidur pada Shiho di beberapa chapter yang lalu?

Sambil terus membeberkan analisisnya tanpa menyadari bola mata Sasuke dan Kurama yang kembali melebar seperti piring makan, Gaara mulai mengomel diselingi bahasa asing yang entah berasal darimana. Ia baru berhenti berbicara saat melihat jari telunjuk Kurama yang mengarah ke belakangnya.

Lebih tepatnya, pada sosok tubuh berpakaian ala penyihir (yang mereka bertiga tahu jelas adalah milik Ino, walaupun kepalanya menghilang entah ke mana) yang berjalan dengan gontai ke arahnya.

Saking terkejutnya Gaara melihat penampakan mengerikan itu (atau lebih tepatnya, 'sesuatu' berwarna merah kehitaman yang terselip di saku celana sosok itu), ia sampai tidak bergerak walaupun tangan berlumuran darah itu sudah bersiap untuk mencengkeram lehernya. Jika saja Kurama tidak segera menendang tubuh tanpa kepala (yang ternyata digerakkan oleh beberapa helai benang dari tempat antah berantah) dan Sasuke tidak menjitak kepalanya untuk membawanya kembali ke alam nyata, mungkin saja ia sudah menjadi korban keempat yang jatuh di _manor_ angker ini.

Sekali lagi, tanpa dikomando maupun diberi perintah oleh seorang _SOLDIER_ **(2)**, ketiganya lari keluar ruangan sambil berteriak sekeras mungkin menuju tempat rombongan mereka berada.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Nah, sudah tahu alasan kenapa ketiganya terlihat seperti habis maraton pada malam hari 'kan, pembaca yang budiman?

**.**

"Mereka sudah dibunuh?"

Napas Hinata tertahan. Benar saja perkiraan Kurama; gadis itu langsung pingsan tak lama kemudian. Ia tak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar lebih jauh lagi karena mengeluarkan suara ataupun ponsel, sama seperti yang terjadi di sana tadi. Untung saja Gaara masih sibuk mengatur napas dan menenangkan dirinya, jadi 'ceramah berisi analisis tentang siapa Tuan Mumi jejadian sebenarnya' masih bisa ditahan.

Yah, setidaknya, untuk sekarang...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**To be continued**

**Balesan buat yang enggak login:**

**-Guest : Benerkah? Berarti saia udah berhasil bikin horornya, kalo gitu... 10q dah review, btw!  
**

**-KarinHyuuga: Ho-oh, semuanya begadang gara-gara itu undangan. Di 2 chap ini udah dijelasin apa maksudnya gambaran si rambut nanas itu 'kan? #dihajarShika Eeh, ini udah termasuk pelan belum? ^^  
**

**-nakazawa Ayumu: Salam kenal juga. #headbow Kematiannya udah masuk kategorinya belum? #smirk 1oq dah review yah!  
**

**-Nafisah Kautsar: Amin amin amiin! Makasih pujiannya, yah! #joget2girang  
**

**Note:**

**Trick and Treat: **judul lagu yang dinyanyiin Kagamine Len & Rin (© Crypton Future Media ataupun Yamaha, yang manapun boleh). Bertema Halloween juga, tapi isinya beda sama fanfic ini.

'**...diberi perintah oleh seorang SOLDIER':** di fanfic FF7 bahasa Inggris yang saia baca, ngelawan atau nolak perintah SOLDIER itu sama kayak minta dipecat—jadinya wajib dipatuhi. _Gomenasai minna-san_, saia lagi keranjingan baca fanfic di fandom itu soalnya... #malahcurcol #jitaked

Review yang berisi komentar, saran, pertanyaan, concrit, ataupun pujian (#ngarep) diterima dengan tangan terbuka, _readers_-san!. (P.S: Plis—tolong hurufnya jangan di-capslock semua!)


	7. Chapter 6

Sementara Sai dan Temari menjaga Hinata yang sedang pingsan di ruangan tempat semuanya melihat Neji tewas, empat orang lainnya kembali ke TKP dengan perasaan was-was. Beruntung Gaara selalu membawa ranselnya kemanapun ia pergi—dan lebih beruntung lagi mereka karena di dalam ransel itu terdapat berbagai peralatan yang mereka butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup di _manor_ angker ini. Mulai dari senter (walau jumlahnya hanya ada lima: dua sudah diberikan pada Temari dan Sai, satu dibawa Ino dan menghilang entah kemana, satu dibawa Gaara-Shikamaru, dan sisanya dibawa oleh Sasuke-Kurama), _cutter_ kesayangan si _redhead_, sampai peralatan P3K yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa tas itu terlihat sangat berat.

Jika saja mereka tidak dalam keadaan rawan diserang si pembunuh (yang pastinya masih berada di dalam _manor_, bersembunyi di suatu tempat sambil membawa kapak atau apapun itu yang digunakan untuk memenggal kepala Ino), mungkin Sasuke sudah memberi hormat pada rivalnya itu sementara Kurama bertepuk tangan heboh seperti biasa.

Shikamaru? Koala jejadian itu mah, hanya menatap teman sekelas(coret, calon adik ipar)nya dengan tatapan takjub.

Dan sosok yang bersembunyi di balik dinding, tak jauh dari tempat keempatnya berada, malah ber-wow ria—jarang sekali ia melihat orang dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi seperti Gaara.

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** M for gore (lupa diedit sebelumnya. Gomenasai, minna-san...)

**Warning:** _Death chara__**s. **__AU. Major friendship, _dan ada sedikit romance di beberapa bagian. OOC!Gaara & Sasuke di chapter ini, dan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan XP #hajared. Shounen ai & straight pairings. _**Don't like? Don't read, then.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, _And Then There Were None_ © Agatha Christie, based on 10 Little Indian Boys

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 6**

**~Bloody Bear's Hug~**

**Oo—O—oO**

Suasana masih hening ketika Gaara dan Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki mereka menyusuri _manor_ guna mencari kepala Ino yang entah berada dimana. Biasanya, jika suasana hening seperti ini, Shikamaru akan tertidur lelap walau sedang berjalan sekalipun—namun pengecualian khusus untuk sekarang; saat dimana bahaya mengintai dari seluruh ruangan di manor dan bersiap untuk mencabut nyawa jika sekali saja ia lengah.

...kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ada hal lain lagi yang ia khawatirkan.

"Kakakmu tidak apa-apa ditinggal di ruangan itu, Gaara?"

"Tolong jangan meremehkan dia, Shikamaru. Kau tahu sendiri betapa kuatnya Temari itu walau barang yang ada di dekatnya hanyalah sebuah payung atau senter, 'kan?"

Keheningan menyeruak lagi. Shikamaru langsung bungkam setelah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya jawabannya sudah ia ketahui itu, sementara Gaara mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyinari jalan di hadapan mereka. "Dan kau sendiri juga ingat bagaimana Kiba bisa berakhir di UKS dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuh karena ketahuan mengintip teman sekelas Temari yang sedang ganti baju, 'kan?" Shikamaru meringis, bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepalanya yang dikuncir ala nanas seperti biasa. Ia memang tidak memakai kostum saking malasnya dia memilih pakaian di lemari. Alhasil, hanya remaja itu satu-satunya yang memakai pakaian kasual di antara anggota rombongan lainnya.

"Yang lupa hal seperti itu hanyalah penderita penyakit Alzheimer atau pikun yang sudah parah, Gaara."

Gaara mendengus pelan, berusaha untuk menahan senyuman yang akan muncul di bibirnya mendengar nada bicara Shikamaru barusan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh tertawa. Jika ia tertawa keras seperti saat melihat Kankuro yang berubah menjadi adonan kue berjalan pada hari ulang tahunnya, bisa-bisa si pembunuh mengetahui tempat mereka dan langsung mengejar serta mencabut nyawa mereka. Ia tidak boleh tertawa! Walaupun gambaran dimana Kiba terkapar di UKS dengan mulut berbusa dan kejang-kejang karena ngeri pada kekuatan Temari, ia harus menahan tawanya!

"Oh, _joy_... Aku menyesal tidak membawa lakban..."

Alis hitam naik satu. "Untuk apa, memangnya?"

Nah, sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang menyesal karena tidak membawa kamera ataupun ponselnya yang sudah kehabisan pulsa. Setidaknya, kamera di ponselnya itu berguna untuk menyimpan momen langka dimana Gaara tersenyum geli seperti yang terlihat dengan tidak terlalu jelas di sampingnya ini. "Imej Kiba yang terkapar di UKS saat itu membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menahan tawa, dan perutku geli sekali rasanya mengingat kejadian itu."

Dalam hati, Shikamaru sudah melakukan _headbang_ dengan khusyuk walaupun di dekatnya sudah tersedia banyak fasilitas yang memadai seperti dinding ataupun pilar yang berada tepat di depannya.

...er, tunggu sebentar—sejak kapan sebuah pilar punya tangan yang bisa digerakkan?

Tepat ketika sebuah seringaian tertangkap secepat kilat di mata keduanya, tanpa ragu lagi keduanya langsung mundur dan balik badan guna melindungi kepala mereka agar tidak berakhir seperti Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu. Beberapa helaian rambut merah berjatuhan ke lantai ber'corak' jejak kaki putih ketika kapak tajam diayunkan di atas kepala si empunya rambut. Shikamaru menarik Gaara (yang nyaris terpeleset karena merunduk guna menghindari tebasan maut di lehernya) untuk kembali berlari menjauh, menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas yang tidak mereka sadari keberadaannya ketika 'berpatroli' tadi, lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan.

Setelah Shikamaru mengunci pintunya (bukan dengan menggunakan kunci berlumur darah kering yang terselip di salah satu bingkai lukisan, melainkan dengan senter yang ia letakkan di gagang pintu secara diagonal agar pintu tidak bisa dibuka dari luar), barulah keduanya bisa mengatur napas—lagi, bagi Gaara yang sudah dua kali lari maraton di malam hari.

Namun jujur saja, sepertinya memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi lukisan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum ala Monalisa serta pemandangan mengerikan lainnya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk mereka.

"...haruskah aku menghela napas lega, Shikamaru?"

"Aku malah bingung harus merasa senang atau langsung pingsan karena ketakutan melihat lukisan yang ada di tengah jendela sana, Gaara."

Keduanya saling tatap dengan ekspresi datar di wajah mereka—ekspresi yang perlahan berubah menjadi ketakutan begitu mendengar tawa mengerikan sang pembunuh berdarah dingin di balik pintu ruangan tempat mereka berada. Tawa tinggi khas anak perempuan, namun dipenuhi dengan kesenangan yang keji serta kegilaan yang belum bisa dibayangkan oleh para tamu undangan yang masih hidup. Dengan suara tinggi-kekanakan itu juga ia menyanyikan lagu yang pernah membuat Naruto ketakutan di chapter awal; "_One little, two little, three little—_"

Dan nyanyiannya terputus.

Terdengar pekikan beberapa saat kemudian (suara yang sumpahan bikin bulu kuduk merinding sangat), diikuti dengan, "Aah, yang keempat belum jatuh. Aku harus jatuhkan dulu baru bisa menyanyi lagi~"

Sepasang bola mata oniks beradu pandangan heran dengan bola mata _cyan_ yang biasanya hampa akan emosi. Tanda tanya muncul di benak keduanya mendengar ucapan si pembunuh yang sudah melangkah pergi, ketara dari suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh serta senandung lagu asing (yang mirip seperti lagu pengantar tidur di telinga Gaara—ia pernah mendengarnya, namun lupa di mana) yang mulai menghilang dari pendengaran dua remaja di dalam ruangan.

"...apa maksudnya 'belum boleh melanjutkan nyanyian sebelum yang keempat dijatuhkan'?"

"Kukira kaulah yang punya IQ tertinggi di antara rombongan, Shikamaru. Kenapa bertanya pada yang tidak tahu?"

"..."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai tanda bahwa IQ-mu sudah berkurang beberapa poin karena terlalu banyak tidur siang di atap sekolah."

"Kau menyebalkan, Gaara."

"Ah, memang sudah banyak yang bilang begitu—terimakasih sudah menambah daftar orang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku, Shikamaru."

"Sama-sama, Niagaara."

"...berhentilah bersikap seperti Kurama. Bisa 'kan?"

Dan respon dari si koala jejadian hanyalah lidah yang dijulurkan, hingga membuat urat berkedut dengan manisnya di dahi Gaara ketika si redhead mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada yang bersangkutan.

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara bersin yang keras, diikuti sumpah serapah dari mulut seorang Sasuke Uchiha serta erangan kesakitan dari rekan 'patroli'nya (yang merupakan sumber dari suara bersin barusan) karena kepala yang beradu keras dengan sebuah senter.

"Tak bisakah kau diam sebentar saja, rubah jejadian?"

"Emang kamu bisa nahan bersin di tempat yang debunya udah berubah jadi tumpukan pasir begini, hah?"

...dan mereka malah jadi debat sendiri. Tidak sadarkah mereka kalau suara keras mereka itu bisa memancing perhatian si pembunuh yang masih berkeliaran entah di mana?

"Malam-malam tidak boleh ribut lho~... Apalagi kalian 'kan lagi di rumah orang lain—enggak sopan!" Sebuah suara tinggi kekanakan khas anak perempuan pun menginterupsi dari belakang. Perdebatan dua makhluk kelebihan gizi terhenti mendadak, dan bulu roma berjingkrakan secara serempak. Perlahan, dua pasang mata berbeda warna mengintip ke belakang plus ekspresi ketakutan—dan dugaan mereka benar; si pembunuh yang paling ingin mereka hindari telah berada di belakang sana dengan tangan kanan memegang kapak berujung tajam.

/_Waduh..._/ Bukan salah satu dari Sasuke maupun Kurama yang mengucapkan kata barusan di dalam hati, melainkan keduanya—ya, anda semua tidak salah baca: keduanya, secara serempak. Tidak ada jeda ataupun selisih waktu, kata itu diucapkan secara bersamaan dan tanpa mereka sadari.

Dan, sekali lagi, tanpa mereka sadari juga, mereka lari bersamaan guna menghindari maut yang nyaris menjemput ketika kapak diarahkan secara vertikal ke arah mereka (bersiap untuk membelah mereka jadi dua, bukan memenggal kepala seperti yang terjadi pada Ino) tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun—bukan dari _SOLDIER First Class_ seperti di game kesukaan _authoress_ maupun guru ekonomi yang super galak, namun dari sesuatu yang berada jauh di dalam pikiran mereka dan biasanya disebut 'insting'.

Ah, ada satu kata lagi yang mereka teriakkan di saat yang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya tawa ala psikopat dari si pembunuh yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"KABUUUUURRR!"

...bisa ditebak dengan mudah, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

"Aku benci jam berbentuk hewan..."

Sai mengangkat sebelah alis, heran dengan ucapan Temari yang terdengar... takut?

"Memangnya kenapa, Temari-_senpa_i?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu menghela napas pelan, lalu mengelus tengkuknya dengan lembut. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi perasaanku selalu berubah buruk melihat jam berbentuk seperti itu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu... Apalagi kalau ada si kuncir nanas di dekat jam itu..."

Kali ini, alis yang tadinya naik turun lagi, lalu bertautan dengan alis hitam lainnya. /_Kalau tidak salah, gambar yang keempat 'kan..._/

Mata coklat mengerjap cepat, kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sai yang kelewat drastis. "Sai? Kau kenapa? Sakit perut, ya?"

Gelengan kepala adalah jawaban yang didapat oleh Temari hingga alis _Bloody Mary_ palsu itu ikutan naik satu. "Jadi kenapa wajahmu lebih pucat begitu daripada biasanya?"

Yang merespon malah jangkrik di luar _manor_ yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya si stoik berambut hitam di dekatnya membuka mulut untuk mengatakan satu hal yang membuat firasat Temari berubah jelek.

"Gambar Shikamaru yang keempat adalah seseorang yang 'dipeluk' beruang. Kalau gambar itu benar, berarti yang jatuh selanjutnya adalah..."

Alis yang tadinya naik turun, lalu kembali naik bersamaan dengan yang satunya lagi ketika sepasang bola mata coklat melebar. "Tidak mungkin..."

_Tentu saja hal yang tidak mungkin—seperti yang diperkirakan Temari barusan—bisa menjadi hal yang mungkin di_ manor angker ini.

Contohnya?

Apalagi kalau bukan sosok koala jejadian yang kini terbaring di lantai di dalam ruangan penuh lukisan dengan kepala bersimbah darah setelah sebuah jam kayu berat berbentuk beruang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras tanpa penyebab yang belum diketahui pasti?

Gaara, yang terduduk ngeri di dekat senter yang sudah jatuh ke lantai dan mulai redup, menatap sosok di hadapannya itu dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras serta perasaan ngeri yang menerjang pikirannya. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan ketika menyadari senyuman lukisan yang tergantung di jendela (dan persis berada di atas tempat Shikamaru terbaring dengan tubuh yang mulai mendingin) menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya—lebar, lebar, dan semakin melebar hingga tanpa ragu lagi, Gaara langsung membuka pintu tanpa membawa senter yang tergeletak di lantai untuk menghindari senyuman pembawa petaka di wajah lukisan si gadis berambut pirang yang kini sudah seperti mulut seorang _Kuchisake-Onna_.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **#ngeliatatas #nyengirbersalah Uh, kependekan yah? Sumimasen, minna-tachi... Inilah efek samping mengerjakan 100 soal ujian masuk SMA yang absurd di beberapa bagian... (_ _)||| Apalagi saia ngerjain yang bagian awal sambil dengerin 'One-Winged Angel' yang awal-awalnya malah mirip lagu horor... #merinding

**Balesan Review buat yang enggak login:**

**-Nonym: Maap bikin bingung. Saia emang hobi begitu soalnya. XP #hajared Wokeh, ini udah ada lanjutannya. Semoga anda enggak bingung lagi!  
**

**-KarinHyuuga: Heh? Dirimu beli obat tidur buat apa? (O.O) oh, kalo soal indigo... mungkin. Saia juga kurang ngerti soal yang begituan soalnya. XP Eeeh, pindah rate? Oke ntar saia pindah.  
**

**Hahah. Pemandangan gitu bagus yah? Ane malah merinding disko pas ngetik ini fic. Sendirian lagi... #ngelus tengkuk Empat pertanyaan terakhirmu bakal kejawab nanti. Ini, udah ada korban lagi! RnR lagi yah!  
**

Tanpa banyak curcol lagi, RnR plis? #puppyeyesnojutsu


	8. Chapter 7

"Mana Shikamaru dan Gaara?"

Sasuke dan Kurama saling pandang. Sepasang mata oniks terlihat heran, sedangkan warna lainnya terlihat cemas bercampur panik tingkat satu. _Bloody Mary_ jejadian di depan mereka kalau sudah marah bisa jadi mengerikan; salah ucapan sedikit saja aura suram bisa menguar. Masalah terbesar mereka adalah mulut Sasuke yang hobi bercuap dengan sendirinya tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar, sedangkan Kurama bisa nyerocos tanpa akhir kalau bicara pada saat sedang panik seperti sekarang. Temari juga tidak suka kalau pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

/Duuuh, harus gimana niih?/ Kurang lebih, begitulah isi pikiran Kurama saat ini. Tingkat kepanikannya sudah naik satu tingkat dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

Duh, serba salah jadinya…

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Horror – Mystery

**Rate:** M, for gore scene (yang mungkin bakal berkurang dari sekarang…)

**Warning:** _Major friendship_, tapi ada _hints shonen ai & straight pairing_ yang mungkin keselip. Mungkin beberapa _misstypo_ karena ngetiknya buru-buru. Dan lain-lain, lah… #nundukpasrah Erm, peringatan seperti biasa; _**Don't like, don't read.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, And Then There Were None © Agatha Christhie

**SPECIAL WARNING**: Saia ngetik chap ini di lappie, terpisah dari chap lain yang kesimpan di kompie. Dikarenakan monit rusak tapi belum juga diperbaiki, maafin saia kalo misal ada yang ganjil sama cerita di chapter ini. Kalau kejadian, jangan ragu buat ngasih tau saia yah! Thanks before! (_ _)

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 7**

**~_Wrong Guest?_~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Err, kami akan mencari mereka lagi, jadi—" ucapan Kurama terpotong ketika Sai menyebut nama _redhead_ yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka (bersama seorang koala jejadian yang berada entah dimana). Begitu si Sulung Uzumaki melihat ke belakang, Gaara memang sudah berada di sana—namun pandangannya terlihat menakutkan.

_Redhead_ tanpa alis itu memang selalu terlihat tanpa emosi, tetapi keadaannya kali ini…

"Kau tampak mengerikan, Gaara-_kun_."

Tiga pasang mata menoleh ke sumber suara: sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang telah sadar entah sejak kapan. Wajahnya masih terlihat lemas, mungkin karena jendela yang ia belakangi adalah jendela dimana pemandangan mengerikan 'itu' dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aku tampak mengerikan atau tidak bukanlah urusanmu, Hyuuga." Respon itu diucapkan dengan penuh kebencian, lebih mirip seperti desisan ular daripada ucapan manusia. Pandangan mata yang hampa berubah menjadi setajam kapak yang dibawa si pembunuh setiap saat (bahkan saat mengejar Sasuke dan Kurama sambil tertawa layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen beberapa waktu yang lalu) ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata lavender tanpa pupil milik sang Putri Hyuuga.

"Oi, oi! Gaara! Kenapa ucapanmu begitu? Hinata 'kan juga baru kehilangan Ne—" Tak mengindahkan ucapan Kurama, Gaara mendorong bahu yang bersangkutan, lalu mendekati Hinata dengan tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh plus tatapan mata yang belum juga menumpul. "Lepas tampang tanpa dosamu itu, Hyuuga. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik topengmu itu—**SEKARANG**!"

Hinata hanya menatap si pemilik mata _cyan_ yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Sai dan Kurama dengan hampa, sebelum mulutnya bergerak untuk mengatakan hal yang membuat Gaara semakin berang: "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

Dahi pucat berkerut, kesal bercampur murka. Ia baru saja menyaksikan kematian Shikamaru dengan matanya sendiri di ruang tertutup yang penuh dengan lukisan mengerikan (terutama satu yang tergantung tepat di dinding di atas tempat Shikamaru tewas), ia melihat dengan jelas gadis di salah satu lukisan itu melemparkan senyum selebar mulut _Kuchisake-Onna_ padanya, dan jangan lupakan pemandangan dimana salah satu miniatur tentaranya terlihat dengan tiba-tiba di jendela di sebelah lukisan mengerikan itu digantung. Dan sekarang, gadis ini masih juga tidak mau mengaku? "Lalu mengapa miniatur tentara kayu yang kau minta kubuatkan bisa ada di dekat tubuh mereka berempat, hah?"

Menyaksikan pemandangan langka dimana Gaara mengamuk tanpa kendali tepat di hadapannya, Hinata malah mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat dan terlihat… heran?

"Miniatur tentara kayu?" ucap Hinata pelan dengan suara tinggi, seperti biasa.

"Ya! Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk membuatnya sehari sebelum aku tahu kalau yang mendapat undangan terkutuk itu bukan hanya aku saja!" balas Gaara sengit, masih emosi.

Mendengarnya, wajah Hinata makin memucat. "K-kapan kau mendapat permintaan itu, Gaara-_kun_?"

Kekesalan di wajah Gaara mulai hilang, tinggal penasaran saja yang belum ikut minggat. "…sekitar tanggal 13 Oktober.

"Sekarang tolong jeda sebentar." Kali ini, Temari mulai ambil bagian. "Kau bilang tanggal 13 Oktober, Gaara?" Adiknya mulai menggangguk pelan, sudah bisa menguasai emosinya lagi. Melihat hal itu, Temari langsung bertukar pandang dengan Hinata. Sasuke angkat alis, firasatnya mulai berubah tidak enak—sangat tidak enak, kalau boleh jujur.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Temari berikutnya membuktikan bahwa firasat Sasuke adalah benar adanya.

"Bukannya kamu izin tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, Hinata?"

Anggukan kepala dari Hinata sungguh manjur untuk membuat empat lelaki yang tersisa membelalakkan mata selebar yang mereka bisa. Ada yang karena kaget, heran, dan mayoritas malah ngeri.

Kalau benar pada hari itu Hinata tidak masuk karena sakit…

Hening pun menyeruak. Tanda tanya ditambah bonus berupa rasa ngeri mulai hinggap di pikiran enam orang yang tersisa—singkirkan sang Pembunuh yang sedang berkeliaran entah di mana di dalam manor ini. Sai menelan ludah sebelum menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran teman-temannya sekarang;

"Siapa 'Hinata' yang ada di kelas pada tanggal 13 Oktober, kalau begitu?"

**#**

Suara 'gusrak-gusruk' terdengar saling bersahutan di dalam kamar berpintu geser berwarna putih itu. Jika pintunya digeser, maka tampak sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi tengah mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajar milik sang Kakak Sepupu yang kini telah almarhum tanpa sepengetahuannya; Hyuuga Neji. Wajah gadis kecil itu terlihat ketakutan, bercampur rasa khawatir yang sangat ketara. Mata lavender tanpa pupil miliknya sudah melihat undangan hitam bertinta jingga di kamar Hinata saat ia diperintahkan sang Ayah merapikan kamar sang Kakak yang agak berantakan. Entah mengapa, tangannya terlihat gemetaran…

"Apa sudah ketemu, Hanabi?"

Ia menggeleng lemah pada sang Ayah. Hiashi menghela napas pelan, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tengah guna menelepon seseorang yang mungkin tahu dimana keberadaan undangan yang terakhir.

Nomor ditekan, nada panggil terdengar, dan suara khas wanita tomboy yang sudah dewasa pun sampai ke telinga. /"Kediaman Uzumaki di sini, Kushina bicara. Siapa di sana?"/

"Kushina-_san_, ini Hiashi Hyuuga…"

/"Oh! Hiashi-_san_! Ada apa ya, menelepon malam-malam seperti ini?"/

Jeda sejenak, sang Kepala keluarga menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan guna menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. "Apakah anda sudah mengecek kotak surat di depan rumah anda belakangan ini…?"

/"…hah?"/

**#**

"Eeh, kotak surat? Memangnya ada apa ya?" Mata hijau Kushina melirik khawatir keluar jendela—lebih tepatnya, ke arah kotak surat mungil berwarna merah-oranye yang berada di depan gerbang masuk rumahnya. Memang sih, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak mengecek kotak suratnya karena harus mengawasi Kurama agar tidak kabur (walau akhirnya lengah dan berakhir dengan kaburnya si Putra Sulung seperti sekarang).

/"Ini… soal undangan pesta Halloween di Wargrave _Manor_…"/

Kushina seperti tercolek listrik.

/"Ada pesan yang tertempel di jendela kamar Hinata kalau harusnya ada sepuluh orang yang berangkat ke sana, sementara yang saya ketahui memiliki undangannya hanya sembilan orang—termasuk Naruto. Neji juga ikut pergi ke sana, tetapi tidak ada undangan di kamarnya. Apa mungkin undangan terakhir ada di…?"/

"T-tolong tunggu sebentar—saya akan segera kembali!" Tanpa menutup sambungan, Kushina segera berlari keluar (tanpa memakai mantelnya terlebih dahulu, padahal udaranya kelewat dingin bahkan untuk ukuran musim gugur sekalipun…) dan membuka kotak pos depan rumahnya…

…dan menemukan bahwa undangan yang dimaksud tergeletak dengan santainya di dalam sana, dengan nama 'Uzumaki Kurama' tertulis dengan tinta jingga di bagian nama penerima yang seharusnya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa diucapkan oleh Kushina saat menerima undangan tersebut hanyalah:

"…gawat…"

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**To be continued**_

_**Anonymous Review Reply:  
**_

_**-Ryezma kudo aka**** Yureka**_**: Kalo mereka g datang 'kan ceritanya g bakal jalan.. Alasan logisnya: Shika dipaksa Temari 'n Kaa-sannya ikut ke pesta, sedangkan dua yang sisanya cuma mau mastiin kalau firasat mereka g bener (walaupun pada akhirnya kebukti bener...) Thanks dah RnR yah!**

**_-Poppyholic Uki_: Saia mah g pernah baca novelnya lengkap, cuma baca ringkasannya di wikiped doang.. #hajared Tapi makasih buat infonya, yah! Ini udah ada lanjutannya. Jangan lupa RnR lagii!  
**

**-_Quinza_: Ternyata nonton film horor bareng anak-anak sekelas ada gunanya juga.. #sujudsyukur Ini udah ada lanjutannya! RnR ditunggu! #ngarep #jitaked  
**

**-KarinHyuuga: Ah, beruntungnya dirimu Mbak... Saia ngetik yang ini sendirian di kamar... #merinding Si Neji matinya pas mereka datang ke manor, 'n yang ngejar Gaara itu bener si tersangka. Bisa nebak siapa~? #jahilmode:ON Eeeh, jangan buster sword! Ntar saia dihajar ama Angeal! Ngeri.. Thx dah RnR! Ini udah updet lagi!  
**

**P.S: buat KarinHyuuga-san, jangan panggil saia senpai! Saia kelahiran '98!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Jendela adalah masalah yang dihadapi oleh Temari selain kematian teman-temannya (terutama si Koala Jejadian yang harus ia paksa untuk melakukan sesuatu karena kemalasannya yang sudah kelewat batas normal) dan cara untuk keluar dari _manor_ mengerikan ini tanpa harus menambah jumlah korban tewas lagi. B-bukannya ia takut terjatuh dari jendela lantai dua seperti Neji yang malang, sih. Hanya saja…

Hanya saja…

"Ada apa, Temari-_senpai_?"

"Ah, b-bukan apa-apa, kok…" Sambil berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya di hadapan Hinata, mata Temari melirik ke arah salah satu jendela yang berada di sekitar mereka—jendela yang terkunci, berkaca hitam kelam bertabur debu, serta satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka untuk melihat keadaan di halaman belakang sana. Pintu yang juga terkunci dan berada tepat di sebelah jendela itu tidak bisa dijadikan pilihan karena permukaannya yang mengerikan.

…jika saja semua jendela di lantai satu ini tidak terkunci dan rasa takutnya terhadap serpihan kaca bisa diatasi, mungkin saja mereka sudah bisa bersantai di rumah tanpa harus ketakutan seperti sekarang…

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Horror – Mystery

**Rate:** M, _for gore scene_ (yang mungkin bakal berkurang dari sekarang…)

**Warning:** _Major friendship_, tapi ada _hints shonen ai & straight pairing_ yang mungkin keselip. OOC!Gaara buat chapter ini. Mungkin beberapa _misstypo _(jujur aja, saia enggak terlalu terbiasa pakai laptop buat ngetik…). Dan lain-lain, lah… #nundukpasrah Erm, peringatan seperti biasa; _**Don't like, don't read.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, And Then There Were None © Agatha Christie

**Listening to:** Kagami © Kanon Wakeshima

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 8**

**~_Shattered Glass_~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Sas…"

Sasuke hanya merespon panggilan dari Kurama itu dengan cara melirik si pemanggil, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh yang bersangkutan sekarang; melirik ke sebelah kirinya.

…lebih tepatnya sih, ke arah salah satu jendela yang ada di deretan jendela di dinding sebelah kiri mereka.

Melihat serpihan kaca yang tidak sengaja diinjak oleh Kurama, tanda seru langsung bertengger di atas kepala Sasuke. "Apa Gaara membawa tali yang cukup panjang supaya kita bisa turun dari lantai ini?"

Kurama menggeleng—bukan hanya karena jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke barusan adalah 'tidak', tetapi juga karena hal yang lain: serpihan kaca yang berserakan di bawah kakinya (serta sepanjang jalan dari tempat mereka berada hingga ke ujung koridor yang gelap di sana) bukan berasal dari salah satu jendela yang pecah di deretan jendela di sebelah kiri mereka. Ceceran darah juga ada di sepanjang jalan yang ada pecahan kacanya.

Di jalan yang terbagi jadi dua arah ini, bukan menjadi kemustahilan untuk si pembunuh muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti biasa dari belakang mereka dan membuat mereka lari maraton pada malam hari entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Berminat untuk tahu apa yang ada di ujung koridor ini, Rambut Ayam?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar nama ejekan yang sudah beberapa jam ini tidak diucapkan oleh si Sulung Uzumaki. Jika saja si putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha menyadari ekspresi ngeri yang tersembunyi di balik balutan perban putih yang menutupi wajah Kurama itu, maka kepalanya tidak akan dianggukkan—namun nasi sudah terlanjur berubah menjadi bubur. Kakinya melangkah (sambil berusaha agar tidak tertusuk serpihan kaca berlumur darah yang ada di lantai, tentunya), melangkah, melangkah, dan terus melangkah bersamaan dengan kaki Kurama hingga mata oniksnya membelalak lebar begitu mereka sampai di ujung koridor itu.

Mereka, Uzumaki Kurama dan Uchiha Sasuke, adalah regu pencari kepala Ino yang paling tidak akur di antara regu lainnya. Namun sekarang, merekalah yang berhasil menemukan target mereka: sebuah kepala bersurai pirang dikuncir kuda, bermata hijau transparan yang sudah tidak bernyawa, serta dipajang di dalam kotak kaca yang pecah bagian depannya di ujung koridor ini.

Siapa sangka kalau pembunuh itu ternyata menyimpan kepala salah satu anggota rombongan mereka di dalam kotak kaca (yang seharusnya berisi boneka pajangan berpenampilan mengerikan seperti kotak lainnya) di sepanjang koridor menuju tangga ke lantai empat ini?

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Temari-_senpai_ bisa takut dengan serpihan kaca, Gaara-_kun_?"

Kalau misalnya Sai adalah orang yang penakut, ia mungkin sudah melarikan diri agar tidak mendapati tatapan sedingin es milik Gaara terarah padanya. Entah kenapa, sepertinya hal yang barusan ia tanyakan adalah hal yang tabu untuk dicari jawabannya—terlihat dari ekspresi Gaara yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal. "Memang kau mau apa kalau sudah tahu?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seekor kucing. Ibaratkanlah aku seorang kucing yang penasaran akan alasan mengapa Kakakmu bisa menjadi sepucat mayat wajahnya ketika melihat serpihan kaca. Kalau kau mau menghajarku atau apa setelah menceritakan alasannya sih, silahkan saja—itu kalau aku atau kau belum terbunuh duluan oleh psikopat yang berkeliaran di _manor_ ini tanpa alasan yang jelas." Dan rekor kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan oleh Sai selama awal cerita sampai _chapter _ini pun terpecahkan dengan suksesnya setelah sosok berkulit pucat itu berkata demikian. Selamat, Sai-_kun_ (walau sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan 'selamat' dengan ekspresi gembira).

Gaara mendengus. "Kenapa kau sangat yakin salah satu dari kita akan menjadi korban selanjutnya, Sai?"

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu menunjuk ke arah bayangan mereka bertiga (eh, **bertiga**?) yang terlihat di dinding samping dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Tuh, si maniak darah sudah berada tepat di belakang kita. Berjalan berjinjit sambil mengangkat _katana_-nya tinggi-tinggi."

Begitu menyadari kebenaran ucapan Sai, tanpa pikir panjang Gaara langsung menarik tangan teman sekelasnya itu dengan wajah panik sambil berteriak keras (menyaingi kerasnya tawa si pembunuh yang terdengar seperti suara… perempuan?), "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau psikopat itu ada tepat di belakang kita, bodoh?!"

"Salah siapa tidak bertanya dari tadi?"

"Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!"

Dengan demikian, Gaara pun sukses menjadi korban pembunuhan karakter oleh _authoresss_ yang sedang galau di _chapter_ ini.

**.**

**.**

Setelah berputar-putar di tiga tempat yang berbeda, sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat Temari dan Hinata berada. Bukannya tetap berada bersama di ruang seperti anjuran Gaara dan Sasuke, mereka malah pergi ke bagian belakang rumah sendiri-sendiri.

Dengan kata lain, mereka berpencar.

Ketika bulu romanya meremang karena mendengar suara cicit tikus yang muncul secara tiba-tiba tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, sejenak Temari menyesali keputusannya untuk setuju berpisah jalan dengan Hinata dan mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri. Belum lagi pikirannya masih tertuju pada kilas balik dimana ia menemukan teman-temannya dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan—dan jujur saja, saat matanya menatap deretan pisau dapur yang digantung berderet di dinding dapur yang sudah berdebu (dan kemungkinan besar tumpul), ia langsung membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika si pembunuh menggunakan deretan pisau itu untuk menghujani dirinya dan membuatnya menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Oke, Temari. Berhentilah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak—kau yang tertua, kau yang punya tanggung jawab terbesar di antara yang lain. Jadi berhentilah berpikir seperti itu!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk mengusir jauh-jauh rasa takut yang menyelimuti pikirannya. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga, ia mengambil salah satu pisau yang tersedia di dapur dan menyimpannya di dalam saku bajunya.

Tepat saat ia hendak menelusuri dapur lebih luas lagi, terdengar suara kaca yang pecah dan sesuatu yang melesat ke arahnya; sebuah katana berukuran pendek yang ujungnya sangat tajam. Jika saja Temari tidak menghindar tepat waktu, mungkin lehernya sudah menjadi tempat katana itu menancap sekarang. Dilihat dari keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dan suara napas yang terdengar jelas, ketara sekali kalau _Bloody Mary_ jejadian itu sedang dilanda ketakutan hebat.

Dengan kata lain, usahanya untuk mengusir rasa ketakutannya jauh-jauh beberapa menit yang lalu bisa dianggap gagal total.

Ingin rasanya ia lari keluar dari dapur menuju ruangan apapun yang bisa menjadi tempat persembunyiannya sekarang (ruang belajar, kamar mandi, atau bahkan lemari tempat menyimpan peralatan bersih-bersih juga boleh), namun seperti kata Sai di beberapa paragraf yang lalu: rasa ketakutan bisa membunuh kucing alias '_curiosity kills the cat'_. Bukannya menuju tempat persembunyian yang aman seperti niat awalnya, kakinya malah melangkah berjinjit menuju sumber suara barusan. Siapa tahu ia bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya akan serpihan kaca dan bisa kabur lewat jendela untuk memanggil polisi dan menyelamatkan teman-temannya, 'kan?

/_Ayo, Temari, beranikan dirimu! Demi Gaara dan yang lain, kau harus atasi rasa takutmu itu!_/ Maka dengan bekal tekad yang sudah bulat, keberanian yang lebih pantas disebut kenekatan, serta berbekal senjata berupa pisau di saku baju, mendekatlah Temari ke asal suara tersebut.

Hanya untuk mendapati jendela dengan kaca yang separuh sudah berserakan di lantai dalam bentuk serpihan, serta kesempatan untuk memanggil polisi yang semakin terbuka lebar.

Yah, hanya untuk sementara. Saking seriusnya Temari menyingkirkan sisa-sisa yang masih menempel di jendela, ia sampai tidak menyadari pantulan sosok berjubah hitam dengan helaian rambut pirang yang nyaris menutupi sepasang mata _violet_ yang berada di belakangnya dengan tangan terangkat tinggi-tinggi sambil menggenggam sebilah katana bergagang merah-hitam (bukankah itu katana yang seharusnya masih tertancap di dinding sekarang? Kapan dia pergi ke sana dan mengambilnya? Kenapa bisa secepat itu dia bergerak dalam balutan jubah yang longgar dan terkesan ribet?)

Dengan seringaian lebar tersungging di bibir dan sepasang mata violet yang membelalak lebar dalam kegilaan yang kejam, _katana_ itu ia arahkan tepat ke leher sosok berkostum _Bloody Mary_ di hadapannya…

…dan menancap tepat di tempat yang ia inginkan; tengah-tengah leher, menembus hingga ke bagian depan, dan membuat noda darah palsu yang ada di gaun yang dikenakan Temari menjadi noda darah asli.

"Kau bukan kucing yang punya sembilan nyawa, Temari-_senpai_. Seharusnya kau lari keluar dan cari bantuan dari teman-temanmu yang tersisa, walau kurasa itu juga hal yang sia-sia untuk dilakukan," ucapnya dengan nada santai sambil meletakkan miniatur tentara dari kayu buatan Gaara di saku gaun Temari, bersebelahan dengan pisau yang tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. "Setidaknya, dengan 'bantuan' dariku ini, kau tidak harus cemburu buta melihat Nara_-kun_ didekati oleh Shiho_-chan_, _ne_?"

Senyuman di wajahnya yang pucat luntur, digantikan kesedihan (atau kecemburuan?) yang menyelimuti hatinya selama ini.

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu mencicipi rasanya dianggap 'tidak ada' oleh orang yang kau sukai sepenuh hati, _Senpai_. Kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang kurasakan."

Setelah berkata demikian, ia melangkah gontai menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruangan lainnya. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan hitam terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, kepalanya tertunduk. Dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan, ia berbisik parau, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku, Naruto?"

**#**

"_AREEE_?! _ANO BAKA ANIKI_ PERGI MENGGANTIKANKU KE PESTA _HALLOWEEN_ ITU?!"

Kushina menutup telinganya erat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Urat berkedut dengan manisnya di balik poni merah miring yang menutupi dahi sang Kepala Keluarga Pengganti. "Karena dia pergi sambil memakai kostum mumi, _Okaa-san_ kira itu kamu."

Ekspresi wajah sang Putra bungsu berubah muram bercampur kecewa dan di-_mix_ dengan kesal sebagai sentuhan akhirnya. "Tapi tapi tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. _Okaa-san_ sudah menelepon polisi, dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana sekarang. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk kabur—kau dengar perintahku 'kan, **Naruto**?" Alasan mengapa kata terakhir ditebalkan oleh _authoress_ adalah karena Kushina mengatakannya sembari menarik kerah kaus Naruto yang sedang mencoba untuk kabur ketika ia sedang menceramahinya. Biasanya usahanya berhasil, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya setelah beratus kali mencoba, si pirang jabrik gagal kabur dari cengkeraman wanita berambut merah panjang itu.

"Aniki lupa bawa ponselnya, _Okaa-san_! _Teme_ juga enggak suka bawa ponsel kalau sedang ada acara! Aku cuma mau ngingetin kalau _Wargrave Manor_ itu tempat tinggal kenalanku yang sifatnya bahaya banget!"

Mata hijau Kushina mengerjap kaget. "Kau tahu siapa pengirim surat undangan itu?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang Bunda, mata biru safir milik Naruto malah dihiasi sinar yang masih belum bisa diartikan apa maksudnya. Dengan suara keras dan lantang seperti biasa ia berteriak, "Aku sangat tahu siapa orangnya!"

Yang bisa Kushina pikirkan ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto hanyalah…

/_…_what the hell_?_/

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**To be continued**_

**A/N: **Okeeeh, udah berapa lama ya, ini cerita enggak saia _update_? #celingukan #sigh Maap udah bikin _readers-san_ nunggu lama. Dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk dan kwartet krisis yang sering melanda anak SMA kayak saia (krisis waktu senggang, krisis isi dompet, krisis alat tulis, dan krisis nilai di atas KKM alias mayoritas pelajaran dapat nilai kebakaran *ngumbar aib sendiri*), ide sempat menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul di waktu yang sering enggak tepat buat ngetik fic. (=.=)U

_Anyway,_ makasih buat yang udah ngebaca ini fic dari awal sampai sekarang. Mulai dari _readers, reviewers_ yang udah ninggalin komen-saran-_concrit_ (yang banyak berguna buat fic 'n nilai B. Indonesia saia yang nanggung pas UTS #curcol #plak!), 'n _silent readers_ yang ada di luar sana, saia bener-bener ngucapin banyak terima kasih. _Arigato gozaimasu, ne_! #headbows XD

Dan tanpa banyak bacot lagi, buat naikin mental saia yang lagi _down_ karena bakal _'say goodbye to notebook'_ 'n merinding gara-gara pas ngetik cerita ini ada anggota keluarga yang ndadak meninggal pas di depan rumah saia (karena tinggalnya emang di sana), _RnR please_? *_puppy eyes no jutsu_*


	10. Chapter 9

"Ini telingaku saja yang mulai harus dikhawatirkan keadaannya atau aku benar-benar mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi?"

Kurama, tanpa basa-basi, langsung mendekat ke arah jendela untuk memastikan kebenaran perkataan Sasuke. Namun Dewa Kesialan sangat hobi berada di dekatnya dan Dewi Fortuna masih enggan mendekatinya—suasana malam hari yang gelap di luar sana, warna kaca jendela yang hitam, serta debu yang menempel di jendela membuat niatnya harus diundur untuk sementara waktu. Jadilah si Bungsu dari Keluarga Uzumaki itu misuh-misuh sendiri beberapa langkah di depan kaca jendela sekarang.

"Oi, Anak Ayam. Kau bisa memecahkan kaca ini tidak?"

"Dan memberi tanda pada polisi **sekaligus** psikopat itu kalau kita berada di sini? Tidak, aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau."

_Sigh._ Inilah nasib punya partner dengan sifat jutek macam Uchiha Sasuke. "Apa kau punya ide lain untuk memberitahu para polisi kalau kita berada di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Setelah Kurama memicingkan matanya, barulah ia menyadari kejanggalan pada ekspresi wajah Sasuke sekarang. Wajah khas Uchiha yang tadinya dihiasi ekspresi jutek itu kini beralih ke ekspresi…

…ngeri?

"…tolong katakan padaku kalau si Pembunuh tidak sedang mengintai di luar jendela sekarang." Dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh lawan bicaranya—fyuh, syukurlah ketakutannya yang itu tidak menjadi nyata. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu jadi begitu, heh?"

"Apa aku belum bilang kalau aku melihat sosok Gaara tergantung terbalik tepat di luar jendela yang sedang kau punggungi sekarang?"

"…hah?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** M, for gore (yang mulai menurun dari sekarang)

**Warning:** _Death chara__**s**_. Rada OOC dan _misstypo_ yang mungkin kesebar di mana-mana. Mystery yang udah gak terlalu kerasa karena sebagian besar _readers_ udah bisa nebak pelakunya. _Start countdown to the end!_

**Warning II:** Chapter yang mungkin beda dari yang sebelumnya karena (lagi-lagi) flashdisk ilang. Horor yang (mungkin) enggak kerasa dibuat dengan perasaan kelewat galau. (=.=)U #jitaked

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, And Then There Were None © Agatha Christie.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 9**

**~ Escape Time! ~**

**Oo—O—oO**

Terdengar suara jeritan histeris wanita.

Sai dapat mengenali suara itu sebagai suara milik Karura, Ibu dari Sabaku no Gaara dan Temari yang kini tidak lagi berada di sebelahnya. Hinata—yang secara kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di koridor menuju entah kemana—memekik kaget, namun tetap dengan suara yang pelan. "M-mereka sudah kemari?" Bahkan Sai dapat merasakan secercah harapan yang ada pada suara gadis berambut indigo itu sekarang. Kegembiraan bercampur kelegaan yang luar biasa, sama seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Namun tetap saja, firasatnya berubah menjadi buruk.

"K-kurasa kita lebih baik kembali ke pintu masuk, Sai_-kun_. Mereka pasti sudah datang bersama bantuan yang kita perlukan!" ucap Hinata gembira hingga pipinya bersemu merah. Sai terdiam sejenak, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin saja menuruti keinginanmu, Hinata_-chan_. Masalahnya…"

Wajah Hinata berubah cemas. "'M-masalahnya?'"

"…kalau kita saja tidak tahu ada di mana kita sekarang, bagaimana bisa kita kembali ke ruang tamu?"

Dan Hinata pun tertunduk lemas begitu menyadari kebenaran kata-kata lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

**.**

**.**

"_TEMEE_! KURAMA-_NIISAN_! CEPATLAH KELUAR DARI _MANOR_ ITUU!"

Kushina menatap cemas ke _manor_ bergaya gotik yang kelihatan sangat mengerikan itu. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang; mulai dari khawatir setengah mati terhadap keadaan putranya, turut bersedih sekaligus ngeri atas kematian Gaara yang mengenaskan, marah terhadap si pengundang yang menyebabkan semua kejadian ini… Oh, sungguh Kushina bingung harus mendahulukan yang mana untuk dipikirkan!

"Apa pintunya belum bisa dibuka, Dei?" tanya seorang lelaki yang sudah mempunyai keriput di wajah sebelum waktunya (baca: Uchiha Itachi). Walaupun ekspresinya datar, di dalam hatinya ia merasa cemas karena Adiknya masih terperangkap di dalam _manor_ di hadapannya. Dan selain itu, ia juga heran bercampur takjub—bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan (menurut penuturan Naruto yang mengaku mengetahui kemungkinan siapa pengirim undangan pesta berdarah itu) menaruh sebuah bongkahan beton besar untuk mengunci pintu dari luar?

"_What_—silahkan saja kau coba sendiri, Itachi! Mendorong manual beton sebesar ini pada tengah malam di tempat yang banyak pohonnya…" Setelah jeda beberapa saat, lelaki berambut pirang panjang dengan poni lempar menutupi salah satu sisi wajahnya itu menggelengkan kepala kesal. "…bukan main lelahnya! Ya 'kan, _Danna_?" Seolah pernyataannya barusan tidak bisa membuat teman sekampusnya itu percaya, ia meminta bantuan pada lelaki lainnya yang berambut merah di dekatnya—yang juga sama kelelahan seperti dirinya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, lelaki bertubuh agak pendek dan bermata coklat itu menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Apa tidak bisa dihancurkan saja, Itachi_-san_?" tanya Kankurou, sambil terus melihat ke atas—lebih tepatnya, ke arah Gaara yang tergantung di salah satu jendela.

…sebenarnya sih, bukan cuma Gaara yang menjadi objek pandangannya sekarang.

"Aku khawatir kalau para ibu rumah tangga yang ada di sini akan pingsan berjamaah saat tubuh mereka semua jatuh ke arah kita, Kankurou."

Tidak ada ralat untuk ucapan Itachi barusan, _readers_ sekalian. Di bagian depan _manor_ memang tergantung semua orang yang sudah tewas sebelumnya—pengecualian khusus untuk jasad Neji yang telah dibaringkan di atas tanah setelah sekian jam tertusuk tajamnya pagar yang melindungi _manor_ ini dari para pencuri dan sebangsanya. Mulai dari sosok tanpa kepala yang sudah jelas adalah Ino, Sakura tanpa bola matanya, Shikamaru dengan kepala yang remuk, Temari yang lehernya masih tertusuk katana, hingga Gaara yang tergantung terbalik dengan leher nyaris putus entah karena apa—semua berada di sana, tergantung secara berurutan, entah bagaimana caranya..

Singkat kata, pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di atas sana benar-benar mengundang rasa mual yang amat sangat.

"Bukannya mereka juga akan jatuh kalau beton ini digeser, Itachi? Hasilnya juga sama saja, 'kan?" ucap Sasori—si lelaki berambut merah dan bermata coklat yang merupakan sepupu jauh Gaara—yang masih terengah-engah napasnya karena kelelahan. Itachi mendesah pelan, lalu berkata, "Setidaknya, mereka tidak akan jatuh secara tiba-tiba jika betonnya digeser dan resiko terkena serangan jantung bisa diminimalisir."

Dalam hati, Deidara dan para pendorong lainnya (baca: para petugas kepolisian) mengiyakan perkataan Itachi barusan.

Suasana menjadi sepi dan hanya diisi dengan suara para pendorong beton yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya—dengan tambahan suara Karura yang sesenggukan di pelukan suaminya—hingga terdengar suara pecahan kaca serta teriakan yang familiar di telinga mereka semua, terutama keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

Suara teriakan kaget Kurama serta teriakan kesal Sasuke.

"Oi, _Baka_! Kalau ngelempar, ya lihat situasi kondisi dulu, dong! Untung aja enggak ada pecahan kaca yang nusuk mata!" Begitulah ucapnya begitu tahu siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi pelaku pemecahan kaca bersenjatakan sebuah batu kerikil. Kurama terlihat sedang mengelus dada, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdegup cepat karena kaget atas kejadian tersebut—dan wajahnya yang tidak lagi dibalut perban ala mumi berubah cerah ketika mendapati sosok Bunda dan Adiknya tersayang yang ada di bawah sana.

Dan langsung berubah menjadi mual begitu menyadari apa yang tergantung tepat di hadapannya: sosok Gaara dengan deskripsi yang sudah disebutkan di beberapa paragraf sebelumnya.

"…kalau kalian dengan amat sangat bersedia melepaskannya, aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar namun keras. Sasori memutar mata, Deidara meringis kecil, dan Itachi mendengus pelan—sudah biasa dengan sifat Kurama yang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain…"

**.**

**.**

"Jangan harap bisa lari dari sini!"

Tanpa sekalipun melihat ke belakang, Sai—yang sedang menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_, kalau boleh ditambahkan—menambah kecepatannya menuju tempat yang ia yakini sebagai ruang tamu. Dan benar saja perkiraannya—beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang, terlihat sebuah pintu yang ia kenali sebagai pintu tempat mereka bersepuluh masuk ke manor ini. Dahinya berkerut ketika langkahnya sudah semakin dekat dengan pintu. Napasnya terengah karena mulai kehabisan tenaga, namun kelelahannya harus ia tahan untuk sementara waktu karena sebentar lagi, nyawanya bisa saja tercabut di tangan sosok gadis berjubah hitam yang berlari di belakang mereka.

Tepat setelah terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang hancur dan beberapa benda berat jatuh ke tanah di luar sana, ia berlari menerobos pintu hingga menyebabkan pintu megah itu jebol dan—

"Belakang, Sai!"

Terdengar suara _katana_ tertancap di suatu tempat, engahan napas beberapa orang yang bercampur menjadi satu, serta teriakan histeris para ibu rumah tangga ketika darah mulai menampakkan diri dari tempat _katana_ itu tertancap.

Senyuman Shion melebar dalam kekejian.

"_Got'cha_."

**.**

**.**

**#**

**To be continued.**

**Review Reply (buat yang anonym):**

**Okushi:** Nah, ini udah ada lanjutannya. Monggo dibaca. Soal dua orang itu... Ehm, silahkan lihat di chapter selanjutnya... #evilsmirk Gpp sebelumnya enggak review, yang penting sekarang wajib review yah! #plak!

**Uzuseichi: **Soalnya saia hobi bikin ending yang cliffhanger. XP #hajared Waah, berarti saia sukses bikin fic horor. Arigato ne... :D Eeh? Insomnia gara-gara fic saia? Saia juga insomnia, tapi gara-gara galau karena flash ilang! #curcol Nah, ini udah update. Silahkan dibaca~

**Rin Miharu-Uzu: **Yohoo, makasih semangatnya. Berguna banget buat orang yang lagi lemes gara-gara kehilangan flashdisk yang isinya anime-manga. :p Ini juga udah apdet. Jangan lupa RnR lagi yah!

Yosh, karena ini double chapter, monggo lanjut ke yang selanjutnya! :D


	11. Chapter 10-Epilogue

"Belakang, Sai!"

Terdengar suara _katana_ tertancap di suatu tempat, engahan napas beberapa orang yang bercampur menjadi satu, serta teriakan histeris para ibu rumah tangga ketika darah mulai menampakkan diri dari tempat _katana_ itu tertancap.

Senyuman Shion melebar dalam kekejian.

"_Got'cha_."

Sepasang mata _aquamarine_ milik Naruto membelalak ngeri. Hinata menutupi mulutnya yang menganga karena syok dengan kedua telapak tangannya, keadaan bola mata lavendernya sama seperti milik Naruto ketika melihat _katana_ menancap tepat di punggung kanan Sai hingga menembus melewati rusuknya.

"**SAI!**"

**Oo—O—oO**

**And Then There Were None**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** M,_ for gore_ (yang mulai menurun dari sekarang)

**Warning:** _Last chapter_! Death chara**s**, misstypo yang mungkin lewat dari penglihatan saia, dan… well. Selamat menikmati chapter ini! #kabur

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, And Then There Were None © Agatha Christie.

**Listening to:** Fukai Mori © Do As Infinity

**Oo—O—oO**

**Epilogue**

**~ The End? ~**

**Oo—O—oO**

[_Konoha Gakuen_, beberapa waktu kemudian]

Naruto menatap langit biru dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak pesta berdarah yang merenggut nyawa teman-temannya. Ia yang seharusnya berada di sana ketika teman-temannya terbunuh malah tertidur di rumah karena pengaruh obat tidur yang diberikan Kakaknya sebelum mereka berangkat—tetapi syukurlah, masih ada yang selamat dari kejadian itu dan tetap bersamanya sampai sekarang.

Ia tersadar dari alam lamunannya ketika sebuah buku menepuk lembut kepalanya. Setelah ia melihat ke arah si empunya buku, senyumannya terkembang sedikit ketika mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada dan memasang tampang stoik khasnya di wajah. "Kalau kau memang mau kerasukan, cari cara yang lebih elit—dengan mampir ke kuburan, misalnya?" Ah, sindiran sarkastik yang sudah sebulan penuh tidak ia dengar dari mulut sahabatnya ini.

Biasanya, Naruto akan memasang tampang merajuk jika Sasuke sudah memulai kebiasaannya yang satu itu. Namun kali ini, pirang jabrik itu malah tertawa geli mendengarnya—dan membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum juga, hingga membuat fansnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak histeris karena khawatir akan merusak pemandangan langka itu.

"Ayo, pulang. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menjenguk Sai, 'kan?" ajaknya dengan tangan terulur. Tanpa ragu lagi, Naruto menyambut tangan itu untuk berdiri dan memanggul tas ranselnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kelas untuk pergi ke kamar tempat Sai dirawat selama sebulan ini karena luka di dada kanannya akibat katana Shion.

Ah, ya. Ngomong-omong soal Shion, ingatan Naruto melayang pada saat gadis berambut pirang itu ditangkap oleh polisi pada malam itu…

"_Kenapa kau melakukannya, Shion? Kalau kau kesal padaku, lampiaskan saja padaku—kau tidak perlu membantai mereka semua!"_

_Dan gadis bermata _violet_ itu tersenyum perih; senyuman yang membuat hati Naruto serasa teriris. "Kalau saja mereka tidak merebut perhatianmu dan membuatmu menjauh dariku, Naruto…"_

_Alis Sasuke bertautan, tangannya mengepal. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'merebut perhatian', hah?"_

_Dalam kedipan mata, senyuman perih itu berubah menjadi seringaian sinis. "Jangan berlagak tidak tahu, Uchiha. Dulu, kalian semua menjauhi Naruto—menatapnya dingin dan mengasingkannya dari dunia kalian. Tetapi sekarang, kalian bertingkah seolah kalian mengenalnya sejak dulu. Kalau kalian beranggapan seperti itu, kalian salah besar! Aku…" Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas dadanya, air mata mulai menggenangi sepasang mata _violet_ yang berkilat bahagia ketika melihat korbannya tewas dengan cara mengenaskan. "…**aku**lah yang selama ini menemaninya saat ia sendirian! Namun kalian—kalian merebutnya dariku dengan senyum menyebalka di wajah kalian!"_

_Kushina memalingkan wajahnya. Oh, ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini sekarang. Ia seharusnya sudah berada di alam mimpinya, terbuai oleh khayalannya, dan bangun pada esok pagi untuk melakukan rutinitasnya yang biasa—namun ia tidak bisa. Ia berada di sini untuk memastikan bahwa Kurama baik-baik saja. Dan sebagai bonus dari harapannya yang telah terkabul, ia disuguhi pernyataan yang menohok hati oleh gadis yang ia kenali sebagai teman main putra bungsunya saat kecil dulu._

_Gadis yang juga terasingkan dari dunia luar oleh aturan keluarganya, dan mencari kebebasan dengan cara yang mengerikan._

"_Kalian merebut satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi! Apa salah kalau aku juga merebut orang yang kalian sayangi? Apa hanya kalian yang boleh bertindak sesuka hati?!"_

_Tidak ada yang sanggup menjawab. Keheningan itu hanya diisi oleh suara isak tangis Shion yang digiring oleh polisi menuju mobil mereka—mobil yang akan membawanya menuju ke balik jeruji besi yang akan ia tinggali lebih lama dari tempat kelahirannya sendiri._

**#**

Terlihat huru-hara begitu keduanya memasuki halaman depan rumah sakit. Duo yang biasanya saling bertengkar dan adu bacot selama berjam-jam itu bertukar pandang, yakin kalau keduanya memiliki firasat buruk yang sama.

"Apa kau juga memiliki firasat buruk, Sas?"

"Dan kupikir kau masih tidak bisa membaca suasana seperti dulu, _Dobe_."

Tepat ketika Naruto hendak melempar sepatunya ke arah Sasuke, terdengar suara familiar yang memanggil nama mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Ketika mereka menolehkan kepala, sosok Itachi (Sasuke langsung angkat satu alis—"Bukannya dia seharusnya sedang kuliah di jam-jam seperti ini?") langsung masuk dalam wilayah jangkauan pandangan mereka.

Kali ini, firasat mereka berubah menjadi sangat buruk—terutama Naruto. Ketika matanya tak sengaja mendapati helaian rambut merah yang terlihat familiar-namun wajahnya tertutupi oleh sebuah selimut putih yang membuatnya ngeri karena warnanya yang kontras dengan bercak darah yang menghiasinya—, ia mulai merasa takut.

Sangat, sangat takut.

"Ada apa, Itachi_-san_?"

Dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Itachi yang memancarkan duka mendalam, Naruto tahu firasat buruknya akan menjadi kenyataan dalam hitungan detik.

**#**

Telepon rumah bordering keras ketika Kushina sedang memotong daging untuk membuatkan makan malam bagi keluarganya. Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, ia segera mencuci tangan lalu melepas apronnya dan menghampiri sumber suara untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi moshi_, kediaman Uzumaki di sini."

/"Err, Kushina-_baachan_? Ini Sasuke."/

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_! Ada apa ya, sampai menelepon begini?"

/"…sebenarnya…"/

Mata hijau Kushina memicing. Perasaan tidak enak yang pernah ia rasakan pada malam Halloween kembali muncul. "Sasuke_-kun_, kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka dengan ucapan yang menggantung. Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

/"…ini soal Kurama."/

Napas Kushina tertahan. "A-ada apa dengannya? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan? N-Naruto juga ada di dekatmu, 'kan?"

/"Kalau Naruto sih, memang ada di sini. Kurama juga ada. Tetapi masalahnya…"/

"Katakan padaku kalau dia baik-baik saja, Sasuke_-kun_!" Perasaan panik mulai menyelimuti pikiran Kushina. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras tanpa sadar—sangat keras, hingga aliran darah mulai menuruni dagunya ketika giginya menancap ke dalam bibirnya.

/"…_Obaa-chan_ benci pembohong, 'kan?"/

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan kabar mengerikan itu, dunia Kushina serasa hancur.

**.**

**#**

**.**

/"Kurama meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, dan Naruto tidak sadarkan diri begitu dibius oleh Dokter karena ia mengamuk hebat saat tahu kalau Kurama meninggal. _Aniki_ juga bilang kalau beberapa saat sebelum Kurama tewas, Kurama mengatakan kalau ia melihat sosok Shion yang sedang tersenyum dari kejauhan—dan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi…"/

(Sasuke menelan ludah di sini, mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya sendiri dan Naruto yang sudah di ujung tanduk—mengingat kabar susulan dari Polisi yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata tewas terbunuh di kamarnya sendiri membuatnya tidak nyaman dan juga ketakutan.)

/"…_Aniki_ menerima telepon dari Polisi bahwa Shion berhasil kabur dari penjara, entah bagaimana caranya."/

**#**

"Akhirnya, aku bisa menyanyikan lagu itu tanpa harus memikirkan berapa yang tersisa lagi."

**#**

**The End?**

**A/N: **#helanapaslega Akhirnya ini cerita tamat juga… #tangisbahagia Fanfic multichip pertama saia yang tamat. Itupun dengan ending cliffhanger kayak 'If' dan cerita yang saia buat untuk tugas bahasa waktu SMP… #jitaked

Ada yang bisa nebak gimana nasib Sasuke 'n Naruto selanjutnya? Atau gimana caranya si Shion kabur dari penjara? Jawab lewat review, yaah!

Akhir kata, saia mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah nge-follow atau masukin cerita ini dalam fave list-nya. Atau dua-duanya. Atau yang udah ngebaca 'n nge-review. Pokoknya buat semuanya, deh! :D

Dan adakah yang sudi ngereview chapter terakhir fanfic _absurd_ ini buat terakhir kalinya…? #celingukan


End file.
